A New Island
by Bvega42
Summary: Wanting to have one more adventure, Hiccup and the riders head out for one final trip. But after getting lost, they landed on a uncharted island. And they begin to camp for the night. But what they do not know... Is what kinds of creatures live on this island which they call home. And that means encountering New Monsters.
1. Skull Island

Skull Island.

A island that has been lost by time itself, a place no one believed existed. The island is surrounded by a wall of fog, 4 to 500 miles off the west coast of Sumatra. Hidden within the Indian Ocean. And because of it's isolation, it is home to strange and deadly creatures. Some you can't even imagine or picture in your worst nightmares. And the stories of that place is just as monstrous.

It was common knowledge that dinosaurs became extinct 65 million years ago. When a 6 mile meteor crashed into the planet wiping out over 70% of all life. But geothermal vents have kept the island tropical and warm, and allow the dinosaurs to survive when the planet was blocked from the sun. While their neighboring mainland inhabitants died out.

A few species have managed to survive.

No longer was Tyrannosaurus Rex the most fearsome hunter. During the 65 million year timeline. T. Rex has evolved into a new and improved generation of monsters. Vastatosaurus Rex.

A new improved raptor has evolved as well, Venatosaurus.

And a bizarre rodent has evolved flight. Terapusmordax. A ugly horrid bat like rodent, that looked like it came from Hell itself. It's possible they evolved from a family of rodents that included the Naked Mole Rat.

Deep within the chasms and ravines of Skull Island lived huge disgusting new generation of invertebrates. Huge crickets, 60 times bigger than normal ones, 13 foot long parasitic worm creatures. And huge spider like insects.

A new version of Skull Island lies within a wall of fog cutting it off from the outside world. And the animals there are just as terrifying and strange.

Water Buffalo bigger than African Elephants, spiders that walk on 2.5 story legs. pterosaur like winged reptiles with a saw blade nose. And huge monitor lizard like reptiles that move around on only their front legs.

But on Skull Island lives...

A legendary creature.

Megaprimatus Kong.

A huge Gorilla that grew to massive sizes. And can take on almost every creature of the island.

Of course Skull Island wasn't truly discovered until in 1933 by Carl Denham. As a journey takes them on imaginable danger. 17 lives were loss.

And the new version by U.S. Government Agent Bill Randa by a U.S. satellite infrared picture in 1973.

But what if...?

Someone else discovered the island many centuries before they did.

But who exactly?


	2. Arrival

A lot has happen over the past year for Hiccup and the riders. Traveling beyond Berk, finding new islands, discovering new dragons. And finding a mysterious object called the Dragon Eye.

A tool with amazing facts of dragons. But was previously owned by Dragon Hunters.

Sometime after building Dragon's Edge, Hiccup and the riders discover a band of Dragon Hunters. Led by Viggo Grimborn. Eventually new enemy has arrived, Krogan. And as time pass by, a unexpected traitor appeared.

Johann.

Soon it was a race to find the King of Dragons. But Johann was soon defeated when he got frozen alive by the King of Dragons. And Krogan was killed by his boss after failing to bring the dragon to him.

And after the great battle, peace was finally restored. And a lot has happen, the riders returning home, and former enemy Dagur married to Mala.

But then one day, Hiccup and the other riders decided to make one more trip.

* * *

Several hours has pass since they left Berk, and unexpectedly they got completely turned around. And have no idea where they are.

Hiccup, are you sure we come through this way? Astrid asked.

To be honest, I don't think so. Hiccup answered.

Great, you got us all lost now! Snotlout complained.

He didn't get us lost Snotlout! Heather said who has joined them as all.

Yeah, were just at the moment turned around. Said Fishlegs.

Easy for you to say. Said Tuffnut. We've been flying for hours.

That, I agree with. Ruffnut said.

Okay, I get it. We're all tired from flying all day. Said Hiccup. We'll just find a island, and rest our dragons.

First time all day, I agree with you. Said Snotlout.

* * *

After flying for another hour, they came across a wall of fog they don't recognize.

Uh, I don't remember coming through here. Fishlegs said.

Hiccup pulled out his map to have a look. I don't think this is the fog bank that leads back to Berk.

So, now what? Said Snotlout.

I guess we just go through and see what's there. Said Hiccup.

Or maybe. Said Tuffnut.

That's exactly what it's telling us. Ruff finishing.

And why would you 2 muttonheads think that? Astrid asked annoyed.

Think about it, over the past year we've been through a lot of crazy and dangerous things. Said Tuffnut.

Getting trap in Deathsong amber, captured by dragon hunters, new allies, and almost getting killed more times than we can count. Ruffnut counting her fingers.

The other riders just stared.

As crazy as it sounds, their right. Fishlegs agreeing with them.

Look, our dragons will need to rest soon, maybe we should find some land soon. Heather said noticing Windshear getting tired.

Heather's right, let's fly through this fog and see what we can find. Said Hiccup.

And soon the 7 riders flew through the fog, not knowing what's ahead.

* * *

An hour later, they were still flying through the fog.

I feel like we've pass that bit of cloud earlier. Said Snotlout.

Hiccup, we could be going in circles, I can hardly see a thing! Fishlegs called.

His right Hiccup, I can barely see Windshear's wings flapping. Said Astrid.

Okay, everyone stay where you can see each other. Hiccup ordered.

Soon the riders were in view.

Okay bud, do your thing. Hiccup said to Toothless.

Toothless lets out a sonar wave to detect if anythings ahead.

Anything? Hiccup asked.

Toothless gave it one more shot. And as the sound wave traveled, Toothless then perks up hearing something.

He's got something! Hiccup called to the others.

Soon they finally flew out of the fog bank.

I thought we never get out of that fog. Snotlout glad to be out.

I don't know, seems shorter than the one to Berk. Said Tuffnut.

Guys, look! Fishlegs called.

The others soon spotted a island a mile away.

Uh, does anyone recognize that island? Hiccup asked.

I don't it on our map. Fishlegs said looking at their map.

Let's move in for a closer look. Said Astrid.

Soon the riders flew towards the unknown island. And as they got closer, for some reason the dragons came to a sudden halt almost they sense something.

Whoa, what is it bud? Hiccup noticing Toothless seeming nervous.

Calm down, Hookfang! Snotlout said as Hookfang looked worried.

Hiccup, something about this places seems to worry the dragons. Said Fishlegs calming Meatlug down.

Well, we should land anyway, it's almost dark. Said Hiccup.

After assuring their dragons, they managed to land their dragons on the beach.

* * *

half an hour later, they managed to set camp. But the dragons still don't seem relaxed about this place at all.

Stormfly, what's the matter? Astrid trying to calm her down.

Barf, settle down. Ruffnut said which Barf and Belch are not agreeing with this place.

It's okay Windshear, nothing's wrong. Heather trying to reassure Windshear.

Hiccup, something about this island is making the dragons really nervous. Fishlegs said and Meatlug was sticking very close to him.

I know Fishlegs, something about place isn't right. Hiccup agreeing with him.

Could a King of Dragons be hiding somewhere on the island? Astrid asked.

I don't think so, our dragons seem more scared about this place. Said Heather.

Really, you think. Snotlout said who was being hugged close to a scared Hookfang. Get off me.

Hookfang screech a little nervous.

Look, let's just get some sleep, alright. Said Hiccup. It's been a long day.

Before long, everyone went to sleep. The dragons despite being scared about this place, have finally managed to fall asleep.

But they certainly know, that something is out there.

* * *

5 hours into the night, everyone was peacefully asleep. Only sounds being heard were the waves and insects being heard in the forest ahead.

Then suddenly...

A thunderous roar was heard and it rang through the forest for miles. The dragons immediately woke up and jump from the loud sound almost as if they woke from a nightmare. Hiccups and the others quickly woke up and saw their dragons looking around in distress.

Toothless calm down, what is it? Hiccup rushing over to him.

Hey, what happen girl? Astrid walking up to Stormfly.

What scared you Windshear? Heather stroking her dragon.

It's okay girl, daddy's here! Fishlegs hugging Meatlug.

Hiccup! something is definitely scaring our dragons! Snotlout trying to calm Hookfang down.

Wow Snotlout, we didn't notice! Astrid said sarcastically.

Okay, alright! Said Hiccup. We're just tired from the flight, as well as our dragons! Please, let's just get some sleep. And in the morning, we'll go.

After calming their dragons down, they were went back to sleep.

Toothless rests his head closer to Hiccup.

It's okay bud, nothing will happen. Hiccup patted his head. I promise.

And soon they went to sleep.

But unaware to any of them, something is certainly lurking within the depths of the jungle from them.

As something was watching them through the trees and moves away.

Something big.


	3. Missing Dragons: The Footprint

Dawn.

It was now early morning, and the sun is beginning to rise. And everyone was still asleep.

When suddenly...

EVERYBODY WAKE UP!

The other riders woke up when Fishlegs shouted and sounds panicked.

Zip it Fishface, your nightmare is gone. Snotlout said in his sleep.

So are the dragons! Said Fishlegs, and everyone soon realize they were missing. All of them! Gone!

How could they have left without waking us?! Heather asked concern.

Look, they probably didn't went too far. Their footprints lead into the forest. Said Hiccup seeing the footprints left from the dragons.

Our best bit, is to find them. He finished.

And the 7 riders begin to head into the jungle to search for their dragons. But since their on a uncharted island. They know nothing about it, nor what lurks within it's depths.

And that means encountering New Predators.

* * *

An hour into the search they were having no luck finding their dragons. Any there was hardly any signs of them passing through the forest.

Stormfly! Astrid called to her dragon.

Hookfang! Hookfang, where are you? Snotlout.

Meanwhile, the twins were searching behind our rock, circling it as if Barf and Belch were hiding. But it was too small to hide the Zippleback.

Are you guys, seriously doing that again. Astrid asked annoyed, especially from last time on Melody Island. That rock is way too small to hide Barf and Belch.

Well, you're just aware of the stealth of One Barf and Belch. Said Ruff. Wait, it is one? Or 2 Barf and Belch?

Hmm, still haven't solve that. Said Tuff.

2 heads.

1 dragon.

2 mouths.

1 body.

Again, 2 bodies, and half a brain. Said Snotlout.

This just doesn't make sense. Said Hiccup. Where did they go?

Oh, Meatlug! Fishlegs cried. She would never do this on her own!

A Deathsong, maybe? Heather thought.

I don't think so. Hiccup said.

How so? Asked Astrid.

When we arrived here, there was not one Deathsong call. Hiccup said.

Yeah, now that you mention it. I hadn't seen even 1 dragon since we arrived. Fishlegs admitted.

A island with no dragons, well that's easy. Said Snotlout.

H-how is that easy, Snotlout. Hiccup asked.

Because, we only have 6 dragons to find. ON A UNCHARTED ISLAND!

Snotlout's scream echoed through the forest.

Will you be QUIET?! Astrid hissed. We don't even know what could be living here on this island.

Exactly my point, we don't know what lives here. He said.

Snotlout is right. Said Ruffnut.

Who knows, what monsters lurk on this island of unknown. Tuffnut said in spooky voice.

And the part where I ask, and regret. Astrid groaned. And what exactly are you thinking that could on this island?

Glad you ask. Said Tuffnut. Huge man eating bugs!

Ugly hairless bats! Said Ruffnut popping from behind Fishlegs.

Giant 2 legged lizards! Tuff trying to scare Heather.

Colossal reptiles take could easily crush you like butter.

And a huge monkey!

The others just stared like they were crazy.

Then Snotlout burst into laughing.

I can't keep a straight face! He said laughing.

Tuff, there are no such thing as huge bugs, hairless bats, 2 legged lizards or colossal reptiles. Said Hiccup. Besides dragons.

Let alone a huge monkey. Said Astrid.

Oh way, well don't come running to us when one of those things, show up. Said Tuffnut.

Guys, can we just get back to the subject of why were out here in the first place. Said Heather. Finding our dragons. They could be in trouble.

Heather's right, let's just get back to finding our dragons. Hiccup agreeing with her. Let's just keep looking.

And soon, they got back to looking.

But what they don't know. Is how right the wins might be.

And behind the bush they pass, was a large track way left by a massive animal. Each footprint have 3 toes.

* * *

Another hour pass, and soon they came through a ravine that seems wide enough to fit Hookfang.

Maybe it's best to rest for a while. Hiccup suggested. 5 minute break.

Oh, finally! Snotlout said relief. Do you have any idea how long we were walking!

While everyone was resting, Fishlegs couldn't resist but have a look around. But he's sneaking didn't go unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Astrid went up to Hiccup.

Hey, you doing okay? She asked.

Yeah, just worried about Toothless. He said.

Me too, but we've been through worst. Astrid placing a place on his shoulder. I'm sure he's fine along with the other dragons.

Astrid then left to rest, then Hiccup notice something close by. He kneel down and saw a footprint in the mud. it was 4 feet from toe to heel. And it was almost human like.

Then Tuffnut came and saw it.

Oh, my, Thor. Tuffnut gasped.

The others soon notice, and came over and saw the footprint.

There's only 1 creature, capable, of leaving a footprint that size. Said Tuffnut.

The others looked at him.

The Abominable Snowman. He said breaking the silence.

Astrid just shook her head. But got back to the subject.

It's gotta be, what? 20, 25 feet? She asked Hiccup making out the size.

Whatever it is, it didn't came this way too. Said Hiccup. Look.

Right beside the footprint, was a familiar footprint.

Night Fury. Astrid said.

Well, look's like they were here. Hiccup said.

Then suddenly, Hiccup notice they were short by 3.

Wait, where'd Fishlegs go? He asked.

Heather and Snotlout are gone too!

Okay. Where'd they go? Said Astrid.


	4. Brontosaurus Stampede

Meanwhile, Heather and Snotlout were following Fishlegs. And it didn't take them long to find him.

Fishface, what are you doing? Snotlout asked annoyed.

I'm just having a look around. Said Fishlegs. It's not like i'm going too far.

Fishlegs, I really don't think we should wander off. Said Heather concern about this.

Just for a few minutes. And then we'll head back. He said heading a little further down. It will be quick.

And soon, Heather and Snotlout begin to follow him to he doesn't get into any trouble.

A few minutes later, as they pass a bend. The 3 riders saw something unimaginable. They moved a little closer, and just a few yards away. Was a huge herd of enormous gray colored reptiles. But they were not dragons, their legs were more beneath their bodies, giving them more support of their bulk. They seem to be close to 100 feet in length, most of that is their necks and tails.

These creatures...

Are Dinosaurs.

Many centuries from now, they'll be called Brontosaurus Baxteri.

Luckily for the 3 riders, these are gentle giants.

Whoa. Snotlout said in awe.

They're beautiful. Said Heather amazed by them.

Then Fishlegs brought a pencil and begin to take some notes. And making a card of them.

Snotlout, can you walk up to that one? Fishlegs asked gesturing to the closest Brontosaur.

What? Snotlout Asked thinking he's crazy.

Just for scale.

Fine! Snotlout grumbled.

Snotlout slowly walk over the nearest Brontosaurus that was drinking. But froze when the sauropod glances at him and watches him for a minute before leaving his attention.

And clearly these dinosaurs have not met humans before.

I am not liking these Fishlegs! Snotlout said.

Relax Snotlout, they seem to be gentle. Said Fishlegs. And besides, it's there's any concern.

Easy for you to say! Snotlout said a bit loud.

Then suddenly the Brontosaurs perked and begin to look around. And were on high alert. The 3 riders kept still.

You're making them nervous, No sudden movement! Fishlegs called.

I'm not moving!. Snotlout gritted his teeth.

But what they didn't know is that it wasn't Snotlout that spooked. And behind the herd in the bushes, 2 silhouettes rushes through the shadows. Catching the attention of 3 Brontosaurs as they a 3rd rush by.

And Snotlout quickly chickened and panicked.

Mother, of Thor! He said taking a step back.

Then the Brontosaur near him turns and begins to flee. As Snotlout turns and walk away, and when he pass Heather and Fishlegs. He quickly started to run.

Uh, Fishlegs. I think it's time to go! Heather backing up.

Just a bit more. He said trying to finish a card with a drawing of a Brontosaurus.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what's happening. Hiccup and the others suddenly heard a distant rumble, as birds begin to fly away and rocks started falling from above.

You guys feel that, right? Astrid asked.

Completely. Said Tuffnut.

Then bigger rocks begin to fall as the rumble sounded a bit closer. Then a distant bellow was heard as Snotlout appeared.

What is it? What is it? Where's Fishlegs? Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs? He's, uh... He's up there! He answered uneasily. Taking notes.

He then took off running again as the distant rumble sounded more closer. Then the twins started to run as well. And Hiccup takes a step to look at the next bend and Heather appeared running as well, and Hiccup looks ahead.

Then suddenly Fishlegs appeared running as fast as his legs can take him.

Run, Hiccup! He shouted.

Then appearing from behind came 300 tons of dinosaur stampeding towards them as the Brontosaurus herd ran from whatever spook them.

Just the sight made Hiccup panicked.

Oh, gods. He said.

Astrid, run! Heather yelled.

And the 2 girls quickly ran.

Hiccup immediately turned and ran. Run, run, run!

Then Fishlegs trip and fell, and Hiccup quickly went back and help him.

Fishlegs, come on, get up! He shouted.

Hiccup quickly got Fishlegs up as the herd was fast approaching them. And the 2 boys quickly took of running. The riders ran for their lives as the Brontosaurs were catching up. For such large animals, they were moving with surprising speed. But the ravine is only wide enough to fit 2. As they kept bumping into the walls, and soon Hiccup and Fishlegs were running underneath the giants. And were forced to run between the legs.

Within no time, the others were under the huge dinosaurs trying to avoid getting crush and trampled to death.

What are they running from?! Astrid shouted.

I don't know! Heather called and narrowly avoided getting trampled.

Meanwhile, behind the herd was a hunting pack of Venatosaurus. And Hiccup saw one running up a ledge and leaps onto a Brontosaur. The sauropod was caught completely by surprise and bumps into another Brontosaur next to him and almost crushed Tuffnut with it's leg. Soon the giant was able to throw the raptor off, and he fell to the ground as Heather kicks him in the face as he lifts his head up.

Meanwhile Snotlout saw a gap at the side of the wall and quickly went over to it to wait out the stampede. But a few seconds later, some dust fell on his shoulder and fearfully he looks up. And saw a Venatosaur trap by some rocks, he was probably stuck their for weeks. Just the sight alone was enough to get Snotlout running back in the herd, as the raptor was so skinny from lack of eating, he was finally able to pull himself free, and takes off chasing.

Coming through! Snotlout shouted passing the twins.

Snotlout was running so hard and fast, he quickly pass Hiccup and Fishlegs, who soon saw him and glanced at each other confused. Soon the Venatosaur saw Hiccup, and he quickly ran under a Brontosaur, near the hind legs. The raptor snaps his jaws trying to get him, and after a few failed attempts. He soon notice Fishlegs who then notice him being seen. Decided to go for something better, the Venatosaur chased after. And Fishlegs ran like mad as the raptor was closing in.

But Hiccup quickly shoves the raptor as he was knocked off his feet by a Brontosaur, and it's foot stomps right on the raptor's skull.

At the front of the herd, they were soon approaching a cliff with a sheer drop. The led Brontosaur skids, but manages to turn. Astrid quickly skids to a stop just before she went over the edge. She then saw a Brontosaur that lost it's footing and stumbles with his front right leg hanging over the edge. She quickly took off running, and as the Brontosaur begins to climb to his feet. a 2nd Brontosaur accidentally bump into him, causing him to slip over the edge. And the 2nd one fell over as a 3rd ran into him, and was able to climb back up. Astrid ran as the edge begins to break and falls apart.

Soon they approach to another ravine, this one was wide enough to move single file. And Snotlout has gotten a huge lead from the stampede, but he sees a Venatosaur after him. He quickly reach into his bag, and started throwing jars of Monstrous Nightmare gel at it, casing a explosion when it hits the ground.

Hiccup saw this and knew it wasn't gonna end well.

No! He shouted.

But Snotlout didn't hear him. And his eyes were closed, and was throwing everything in his bag. And a jar of Nightmare gel hits the raptors in the face. But Snotlout was stilling throwing like mad, and accidentally threw 2 jars right at the led Brontosaur's front legs.

Snotlout opened his eyes and quickly saw his mistake. And saw the dinosaur trying to regain his footing. And soon he stumbles and falls, and was a clear message of...

GET OUT OF THE WAY! Astrid shouted.

The 50 ton giant stumbles and falls to the ground and slides, as Snotlout ducks behind a rock. And the angle of the slope cause his momentum to side flip and came crashing down with a huge thud. And a Venatosaur was crushed when it was after Heather.

Then a 2nd Brontosaur behind him, trips over him. And crashes to the ground in a front flip, Fishlegs and Snotlout narrowly avoided getting crushed. Astrid stumbles off her feet, but quickly got up again. Soon one by one the giant were tripping and stumbling over their herd mates. As one crashes into another causing his entire body thrown up and crash down on a Venatosaur. And the riders were running like mad avoiding getting flatten. Fishlegs was then knocked off his feet. A Venatosaur tries to climb over the bodies to avoid the giants, but was knocked off his feet. 2 Brontosaurs were thrown into the air, and came crashing down. Astrid quickly moved Heather to the side of the wall to avoid them. A Brontosaur on top off the pile soon falls and hit the ground. Soon the rolling giants came to a stop, and were soon stuck with in each other.

Hiccup has managed to the survive the whole thing. And soon saw Fishlegs sliding down on a Brontosaur tail, but then a Venatosaur appeared.

Fishlegs! He called.

Hiccup quickly threw a jar of Nightmare gel at the raptor causing it to fall back. And Hiccup quickly help Fishlegs up.

Fishlegs, get op! He said. Come on. Come on.

As the Brontosaurs begin to work themselves free, the riders getting begin to climb up a slope. And soon the surviving raptors were after them, and Fishlegs was soon lagging dangerously behind.

Hiccup! Fishlegs shouted. Hiccup!

Fishlegs! Hiccup rushing over and saw him and grabs a stick. Fishlegs, come on!

Fishlegs quickly grabs hold on the stick. I'm pulling you up! Hold on to your end!

Hiccup begins to pull Fishlegs up as Astrid and Heather rushed in and helped.

HURRY UP! Fishlegs cried.

As they begin to pull him up, a Venatosaur clamps it's jaws on Fishleg's right foot. Fishlegs screamed as Snotlout and the twins quickly came over and help.

Get off! Fishlegs yelled. You have my ankle!

The tug of war was beginning to tense, but then Fishlegs's shoe came lose and he slips right out of it. The others quickly pulled him up, and saw the 2 raptors fighting over the boot.

I don't care! Fishlegs yelled ran climbed up the slope. You can keep it!

Then suddenly his boot was thrown up in the air when a raptor tossed it up. And hit Fishlegs on the head.


	5. The Swamp: Piranhadon Attack

Half an hour later, once at a safe location. The riders arrived to the edge of a lake at a swamp.

Okay, I wanna know who's injured. And how bad. Said Hiccup.

Injured? Snotlout said. We almost got ourselves killed back there!

Yeah! No thanks to you, Snotlout! Said Astrid.

What!? How is this my fault?

Are you seriously asking that? If you haven't thrown all those explosion Monstrous Nightmare jars. We've would've avoided that mess!

How was I suppose to know I threw that jar at that thing's legs?

Uh, maybe if your eyes were open and looking!

Hey, I was about to be eaten by that... Snotlout for a moment to called the Venatosaurus. Whatever THAT THING WAS!

Oh really? Astrid asked.

Yeah! We wouldn't be in this mess, if your dragon was so scared of this place! Said Snotlout. We would be halfway back home by now!

Astrid thought that was a joke. You have to be kidding me? Hookfang was scared of this place too! Along with all of our dragons!

ENOUGH! Hiccup getting between them. Just calm down! Look, we're all tired and scared. And worried about our dragons, but arguing is not going fix this!

Easy for you to say, one of us could be killed by the time we find the dragons! Said Snotlout.

As much as I hate to say this, but he's right. Said Fishlegs. We may not last much longer out here.

And we're getting no where fast. Said Heather. Who's knows what we'll run into next.

Maybe if we split up, we'll find the dragons faster. Said Snotlout.

No, no one is splitting up. Hiccup said firmly.

Hiccup, we may not have much of a choice left. Said Astrid. And you heard Heather, there's no telling what else lurks here.

As much as Hiccup didn't like the idea. He knew he didn't have much of a choice anymore.

Alright, as soon as we cross that lake. He said. We'll split to find the dragons.

I see a mountain over there. Fishlegs seeing one a few miles away.

Okay, we'll there at sunset. Hiccup finished. And we better get started.

And soon they begin to build rafts from logs.

* * *

Before long, 2 rafts were built. One with Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Heather. The other with Snotlout and the twins. They were using sticks as paddles to cross the lake.

But the question is...

What lurks in the lake?

Then a small arthropod crawls onto Hiccup's raft.

A scorpio pede.

Then suddenly, a whole swarm appeared and begin to attack them. As they fought them, something strange happened.

The Scorpio pedes begin to retreat into the water.

Yeah, Snotlout! Snotlout cheered in victory.

Uh, I don't think it was us, Snotlout. Said Fishlegs uneasy.

The 7 riders look around trying to see what spooked them. Then suddenly Snotlout's raft was pushed by something through the water, frighting them.

What the Thor was that? Ruffnut said scared. And unknowingly a silhouette in the water swam under them.

Astrid and Heather quickly brought their axes since Astrid got a new one. And everyone begins to look around knowing there's something big nearby. Then suddenly from behind, Hiccup's raft was pushed upwards by a huge creature. Then a head busted through the raft causing the 4 to fall into the water, as a huge fish like creature pass them. As Hiccup was underwater, he saw something moving towards him. It was about 50 feet long, and it was huge.

Piranhadon.

A huge predatory fish that lurks in the lakes and swamps of this island.

Hiccup notice the roots of a tree. And he quickly swam over to them, and with the giant fish fast approaching him. But he was able to swim over to the roots, just where the Piranhadon was about to snatch him in his jaws. And they got caught in the roots, and the predatory fish swims away. And Hiccup swims up to the surface.

Hiccup gasped for air as he reaches the surface. He then saw Fishlegs, Heather and Astrid in the water still as they swam to Snotlout's raft. Then suddenly the Piranhadon breaches out of the water and crashes down in the lake. The sight alone was enough for Snotlout to throw more jars of Nightmare gel, and accidentally threw one on the raft as the fish swam under them. The explosion was enough to knock him and the twins in the water.

Hiccup then quickly swam over to help the others.

EVERYONE GET TO SHORE NOW! He shouted.

He quickly went to help Fishlegs who was holding on to a log.

HICCUP! IT'S COMING BACK! Astrid yelled seeing the charging Piranhadon.

Then Hiccup notice a jar of Nightmare gel, thinking quickly. He grab it, and threw at the right moment. Right at the fish's face. And it was enough to discourage it, and he swam away.

Everyone quickly swam to shore, knowing that the Piranhadon will strike again. Heather was the first to make it to shore, and quickly help the others out.

Astrid! You okay?! She asked helping her out of the water.

Yep, barely! She answered.

Soon everyone was out of the water, completely wet and exhausted.

But Tuffnut was a little too close to the water's edge. Then suddenly, like a Killer Whale after a seal. The Piranhadon lunges out of the water almost grabbing Tuff in his jaws, as they frantically crawled away from the shore. The giant fish snaps his jaws like mad, before finally he gave up. And shifted himself back into the water.

I am never going swimming again. Tuff said out of breath.

You're telling me! Fishlegs catching his breath.

I hope, we find the dragons. Astrid said still on her back catching her back. And remind to kill Stormfly when we do

I'll try to remember that one. Said Heather resting on the root of a tree. Where is Windshear?

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Case your wondering.**

 **I decided to both combined the 2005 version and 2017 version of Skull Island.**


	6. The Search: The Log

After catching their breath from the Piranhadon attack. Each one of the riders had split up, to find any of their dragons. Their hope of getting out alive.

Hiccup was searching through a section of the forest, hoping to find Toothless or any of the other dragons

Toothless! Toothless, you out here?! Hiccup called.

Hiccup keeps his eyes open for the dragons. But also has to watch out for any creatures that'll appear.

Toothless, where are you?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of the forest. Astrid is hoping to track Stromfly down, but having no luck so far.

Stormfly! She called. Can you hear me?

Even though she's armed, but with some creatures. It will take more than an ax to stop them.

As she walk through the forest, she suddenly heard a splashing sound as she look down. And saw a large footprint with 3 toes. But she knew they weren't made by Stormfly. She kneel down to get a better look, and judging by the look. The footprints seem fresh, whatever past through here it was certainly something big.

What kind of place is this? She asked herself.

Astrid knows she is in dangerous terrain, and her only chance is to find her dragon. And begins to search again, not wanting to stick around to find out what made the track way.

* * *

Fishlegs is also looking for Meatlug, but having no luck so far.

Meatlug! He called. Come to daddy!

But their was no response, and he's worried of what happen to her. He then stops and rest at a tree for a moment. And brought the cards of the Scorpio-Pede and Piranhadon to finish the last touchings. And to be safe, he take's a look around to be sure he's alone.

Thor, I can't believe it! He said looking at the cards he made of the creature they've met so far. 4 new species in one day! What else are gonna find here?

Fishlegs felt this was the discovery of a life time. Which it is,

But, why haven't we found this island in the first place? He asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was still looking for Hookfang, but having no luck.

Hookfang! He called. HOOKFANG!

And he was not in the best mood.

Man, I'm so sick of this place! He said climbing over a log. First we get lost, landed on a uncharted island, lose our dragons. Running for out lives from over grown lizards, and swimming from a man eating fish!

He then trips over a root, and stumbles over a hill. And hits the ground hard.

If we ever get out of this death wish, I am so gonna kill Hiccup! He said and wheezed.

* * *

Unlike everyone else, Ruff and Tuff have stuck together.

Barf! Ruffnut called.

Belch! Her brother called as well.

Ugh, i'm so tired. Ruffnut groaned.

Speak for yourself. Said Tuffnut. At least you didn't almost became fish food.

True.

Poor Barf and Belch, who's know's what trouble their in. Tuffnut concern for their dragon.

I give anything to see them again. Said Ruffnut.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather was still searching for Windshear.

Windshear! Where are you, girl? She called.

Out of all the other riders, she was probably one of the most worried for their dragon. Every since the day they met, Windshear has never left her side. And now, she's more worried then ever about her.

Then, as Heather came to a clearing in the forest. She notice familiar embedded in the side of a tree, she put it out, and recognize it.

Windshear's tail spine? She said. She must of came through here.

But she then notice something else, there were a dozen tail spines in the area, and some of the trees had claw marks on them. It was almost there was a fight here.

What happen here? She asked herself,

She then notice something that made her very concern about her dragon even more. She notice a branch on the ground, half covered in blood. She went to look at it, and the looks of it seems it was on the branch for almost an hour now. Windshear was here, and was in a fight with something of creature.

Heather can only hope that Windshear is still alive and not seriously injured.

And after finding a familiar set of set of tracks.

Razorwhip. She gasped.

Heather brought her ax, ready to fight in case Windshear might be in trouble. And begins to follow the track way hoping to catch up with Windshear.

* * *

Back with Astrid, she was still trying to find any traces of Stormfly. But can't find any signs of a passing Nadder anywhere. To be honest, Astrid hasn't been this worried about Stormfly since the first encounter of Ryker and the Dragon Hunters when she was captured. Or the time she thought Stormfly was poisoned by the venom of Slitherwings, and risk her own life trying to save her. And almost got herself killed that day.

Stormfly, please be safe. She said. Wherever you are.

Then suddenly the sound of a branch snapping brought Astrid on high alert and brought her ax ready to fight whatever it is. And begins to look around trying to see it, before it see's her.

Hello? She called thinking it might be one of the riders. Is someone there?

Then their was rustling as some plants were being brush against something, making Astrid grip her ax harder. She's hoping it wasn't a Venatosaurus from the stampede that has somehow managed to track her.

Alright, last chance before I come over there. She warned. and it better not be you Snotlout or you 2 twins.

Astrid then remembered that the Venatosaurs were hunting in a pack. And now she was beginning to wonder if she can even deal with just one of those raptors.

Okay, guess were doing it the hard way. Said Astrid.

She then screamed as she charged into the bushes towards whatever was stalking her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather heard some sort of commotion. And armed herself and looked around. Then suddenly, Astrid crashed into her as she came out of the bushes. And the 2 girls tumble down a nearby hill, and fell over a 1 story ledge. And landed in some mud.

Ow! What the... Astrid groaned and pulled herself up. Heather?

Yeah, what were you doing? She asked brushing some off her face.

I thought you were one of those things. She said.

You mean those strange reptiles that tried to eat Fishlegs? Heather asked.

Yep, those. Astrid answered shaking some mud off her arms.

Gee, thanks. She said sarcastically and brushes some mud off her. Ugh, just what I need. Another mud bath. Any luck of finding Stormfly?

No. Astrid said getting up and helping her friend up. I haven't found one trace of Stromfly.

Well, I did find these. Heather pulling out the tail spine.

Windshear's tail spine. She gasped.

I was tracking her, hoping to catch up with her. Heather said. But then, I got a little side track.

but wha... Oh, I see what you mean. Astrid realizing that.

But I also found a branch with some blood on it. Said Heather. I think Windshear was in a fight with something.

I hope she's okay. Astrid concern for her.

Me too, we better find her soon. She could be hurt.

But um, you think we should clean this mud off us first? Astrid asked. I've already been through enough today.

Yeah, same. Said Heather.

The 2 girls soon found their axes, and begin to look for a water source of any kind to wash the mud off them.

At least, Snotlout wasn't here to see this. Said Astrid.

The 2 laughed at that.

* * *

Meanwhile, by some crazy chance. Hiccup has rejoined Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins. And right now they were walking across a log between a deep chasm. As they were half across, Hiccup singled the others to stop. And up ahead was a opening in a side of a ledge. Then suddenly some bats flew out.

Wait here. Hiccup ordered.

And he begins to scout ahead, to have a look.

If you die, which you will. Said Snotlout. Can I have Toothless?

Will you be quiet?! Hiccup hissed.

Hiccup cautiously walk to the cave, and sees that it's a tunnel leading somewhere.

Anything? Ruffnut called.

What is it? A monster, I hope it's a yakrat. Said Tuffnut.

Fishlegs then placed his hand over Tuff's mouth. Shh!

Then suddenly Hiccup heard something in the tunnel. He knew that something was in there.

Everyone get back! He called. Back across the log!

Everyone quickly back up as Hiccup brought out a jar of Monstrous Nightmare gel and threw in the tunnel trying to bring some light. And try to see what's in there. And soon, he backs away from the entrance to rejoin the others.

Then suddenly, charging out of the tunnel was a enormous creature, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was a 25 foot Gorilla like ape.

Megaprimatus.

This was a male, and he didn't look happy of finding 5 trespassers in his territory.

Everyone. Do not panic. Hiccup ordered softly.

The group of 5 kept dead still, not knowing how the giant ape will act. It's possible this was a loner, since Gorillas are highly social animals, living in close family group.

Okay, just back away real slowly. Hiccup ordered the others.

That I will listen. Tuffnut said.

Are you crazy? Snotlout asked a bit loud.

The Megaprimatus reacted by the sound of Snotlout's voice.

Snotlout, do not make him more angry than he is now. Hiccup warned.

The large ape growls aggressively. Clearly ready to charge again.

The 5 slowly back their way across the log, hoping that the Megaprimatus will leave.

But then, Snotlout place his foot at a wrong spot. And almost slips off the log, and screamed.

HOOKFANG! As he held on to the log.

The sudden shout was enough to enrage the giant ape as he charges and slams his large fists the log. And making the others lose their balance and quickly held on to the nearest branch they can reach.

Soon the colossal ape grabs on of the end of the log, trying to shake it lose. Everyone held tight as the Megaprimatus begins to shake the log lose trying to make fall over. Soon the giant finally got the other end of the log lose, and begins to roll the log over. All the way to a section of cliff, where it finally began to fall down the chasm. The riders held on with their dear lives as the large log crashes into each side of the chasm, it was a 200 foot drop. Till finally, the log fell and got caught between the 2 walls. As they lost their grips and fell. But luckily they didn't fall very far as they all hit at the bottom of the chasm in just a single second.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **We all know what will happen soon to them. For those who seen KING KONG.**

 **And get ready. Cause next chapter will have one of the biggest epic fights in Film History.**

 **And is this really the 1st story of the Dragon Riders encountering Skull Island?**


	7. Vastatosaurus Rex

Meanwhile unaware of what has happen to the others. Astrid and Heather were still searching for the dragons. But right now, they seem to be on the trail of Windshear.

You, know it's strange a lot has happen through out this year. Astrid breaking the silence.

I know, it was a crazy ride. Said Heather.

Even with Snotlout and the Wingmaidens. Astrid reminded.

The 2 laughed at that memory.

Yeah, and surviving the brush of death more times than we counted.

Astrid than thought of something. So, who would've thought Dagur would actually be married to Mala?

Trust me, I was just as surprise as you were when I heard. Said Heather. And never thought she'd be my sister in law.

Heather then realized something. You know, I actually heard that, you've might've took it a bit hard when seeing them together, compared to you and Hiccup.

Okay, I admit it. I guess it just gone through my head a bit too far. Astrid admitted.

Heather scoffed. A little?

Okay, I guess I was just hurt a little more when Hiccup didn't notice the necklace. She truly admitted.

You do realize, that everyone has their own relationship, right?

Yes, yes. At least it was fixed.

The 2 girls continued their way through the undergrowth.

Then Astrid have a crazy thought. And it didn't go unnoticed by Heather.

What?" Heather asked.

Oh, nothing, just thinking how "Aunt Heather" would so. Astrid teased.

Okay, let's not get too far. Heather blushing and walking ahead of Astrid.

As they continued searching, Heather soon noticing something.

Astrid, look! She said gesturing to the ground. Razorwhip tracks.

Look's like Windshear came through here. Said Astrid.

We better move, she might be hurt. Heather beginning to follow the tracks.

I think we might on top of her. Astrid said.

As they rush pass the next bend of bushes, they came to a sudden halt. And have stumble upon the wrong creature.

Just 15 feet away, was a large reptile.

Foetodon.

A 20 foot long land dwelling Crocodilian.

Luckily, it hasn't notice them yet. Because it was too busy feeding and having it's bulldog like snout bury deep in a dinosaur carcass.

The 2 girls glance at each other, and slowly back away trying to be as quiet as they can without alert it. They managed to get behind a tree, And Astrid gestured Heather to go left.

But as they did, that turned out to be a major mistake.

As they begin to leave, a 2nd Foetodon arrived. And he hissed with a hungry look in his eyes. Momentarily the 2 girls were frozen in fear, but quickly ran as the Foetodon lunges trying to snatch one of them.

Run! Astrid shouted.

The 2 girls quickly ran as the Foetodon chased after them. They quickly dove inside a log to avoid him. And back away inside as the Foetodon begins to crawl inside after them. Just as they quickly pulled out their axes and as the Foetodon begins to make his lethal move.

Then suddenly the reptile was somehow jerked back strangely.

Wha... Astrid confused suddenly.

Then the Foetodon's eye's widen with terror, as he was then jerked violently back and tries to hold on to the log. The 2 girls watch in confusion and concern of what was happening. Then the Foetodon was pulled out of the log and lifting up as the first Foetodon watches close by. And then a bone chilling crushing crunch was heard as the Foetodon's body limped lifelessly, and the other Foetodon flees away.

Whatever killed the Foetodon, was certainly something big with powerful jaws and teeth.

The 2 girls weren't sure it was safe to leave the log yet, and kept quiet till they think it was safe. But then a huge centipede crawled into view. And it was crawling towards them, then as it nears them it then froze knowing that something was in front of it. Using it's antennas, the centipede then touches Astrid's face trying to work out what was going on, and what was in front of it. And it was creeping her out a lot. Insects use their antenna to sense the environment around them, it's how they find food and detect danger.

Just then, a second one appeared on Heather's shoulder. And it was enough to make them squeal and couldn't take it anymore. They soon exit the log completely disgusted and creep out.

But then suddenly, caution took over them. As they froze, they slowly glance behind and turned. And as they looked behind them, they found themselves staring at gigantic predatory reptile 20 feet tall. A large head, small arms for it's body size, but the most threatening feature was it's large jaws and sharp powerful teeth. And he has the Foetodon in his jaws. This is the Great-great Grandson of Tyrannosaurus Rex itself.

Vastatosaurus Rex.

And after a few moment s of stillness.

RUN! Heather shouted as they took of running.

And the Vastatosaurus takes off after them.

They momentarily stop at a ledge. But quickly ran to a ledge on the side, as the Vastatosaur drops in and ran right next to them. Soon they ran off the ledge and the Vastatosaur crushes one half of the Foetodon off as it fell to the ground.

Then suddenly, the 2 girls slid down a hill as the Vastatosaur tries to follow them. They soon reach the bottom, and got to their feet as the Vastatosaurus appeared, and looks around trying to find them. Not wanting to get spotted. And quickly ran through the bushes, and soon were out in the open on a log hanging over a ledge.

Get down! Astrid pulling Heather off her feet.

They laid as flat against the log as the Vastatosaurus came into view. The girls kept dead still and quiet, as the giant looks around trying to see where they went. After a few moments, the predator turns and begin to walk away. The girls watch as the monster leaves out of view. Thinking it was safe, they quickly catch their breathes.

You okay? Heather asked.

Yeah. Astrid answered. But, let's not jinx it yet.

They turned and begin to crawl slowly in case the dinosaur might double back. But then, they heard a soft hissing sound as they froze, and they turned and saw a another Vastatosaurus.

Thor. Astrid said fearfully.

Then the Vastatosaurus lunges his huge jaws at them, but misses them both by inches. The dinosaur then lunges his jaws again trying to reach them. Then the Vastatosaurus slams his head against the log, and caused Heather to lose her grip on the log and Astrid quickly caught her before she fell. But now Heather was dangerously within the strike zone of the dinosaur as his begins to move towards her.

Then suddenly, a distant branch creaking was here.

Then, the branches of a tree shook. And then the Megaprimatus from earlier launches himself into the air. Grabs hold of a branch and swings, kicking the Vastatosaur in the face. He drops to the ground, but then the branch that Astrid was holding while holding Heather breaks and the fell to the ground. But then, the giant Gorilla unexpectedly catches them before they hit the ground, as the Vastatosaur got up and tries to snatch them. But the ape quickly grabs the dinosaur by the neck and throws him back.

The huge ape got up, and holds the 2 girls back in his right hand almost as if he was protecting them. The Vastatosaurus charges, but the Megaprimatus holds the dinosaur back with his free hand. During this, Heather and Astrid glance back and notice the Vastatosaurus that was chasing them has double back. Possibly hearing the commotion and went to see what was going on, and thinking there might be a kill. But when notice the 2 girls, he swallowed the last bit of Foetodon. But still not satisfied from his hunger, he begins to make his way over.

But the Megaprimatus's attention was still focus the the other one, and the 2 girls are now at the mercy of the giant predator. But then the colossal ape looks back and finally sees the charging Vastatosaurus with open jaws ready to strike. But at the last second, he quickly pull his arm away. And the jaws clamp down on the side of his arm. But then, with a powerful swing. The giant Gorilla spins knocking the Vastatosaur away as the other was knocked off his feet. Now the Megaprimatus backs away from the 2 predators, and soon the 3 were in a stand off, waiting to see who will strike first. Then suddenly, from behind a 3rd and 4th Vastatosaurus came out of nowhere trying to snatch the 2 girls.

The moment it happen, the other 2 charged. And soon a huge epic fight begin as the ape punches and swung his fist at the dinosaurs. But it was a real challenge fighting 4 Vastatosaurus with only one free hand. As the Megaprimatus hold to one of them and slams his left fist to subdued it, another quickly lunges forward but the ape stops him with his foot. And pushes him back, the other moved in but were thrown into the other. Then one of them, snatches the ape on his right wrist in his jaws. But the ape was able to pull the jaws opening freeing himself. Then another moves in, snapping his jaws trying to get the 2 girls as the ape spins preventing that. Then the Gorilla like ape lifts the dinosaur off his feet and throws into another. And swung his arm in another's face, and punches another under it's jaws.

Then the Megaprimatus lifts up a huge boulder, and drops onto a Vastatosaurus on the head, smashing it's skull, killing it. Then suddenly from behind, a Vastatosaur clamps his powerful jaws on the ape's left arm. And another bites him on the left shoulder. The giant ape roars in pain, he side hits the other dinosaur, knocking over a small ledge. The ape has finally freed himself and pulls them over, and himself as well. The ape then drops the 2 girls, but quickly got them in his foot. As one Vastatosaurus tries to reach the ape, his then thrown over to a slope and slid as he tries to stop by digging his left foot claws into the ground. The ape quickly punches the other dinosaur in the jaw, then the Vastatosaur lunges forward but then caught within his right arm. Quickly switching hands of holding the 2 girls, the ape then bites the dinosaur in his shoulder. The Vastatosaurs roar in pain as his canines sank into him, and crashes into a tree. And fell to the slope, but then the other Vastatosaurus bites the ape in the right. The ape was caught by surprise and release the 2 girls, only catching them by his foot.

The Megaprimatus quickly jerks free, and then he grabs the dinosaur and rolls over to the edge. The ape quickly grab hold of the ledge as the Vastatosaur lands on another just below them and slides. The dinosaur tries to get a firm grip, but the rock was too smooth, and soon he went over and falls. The giant ape then snatches the another one by the foot and pulls over the ledge, and begins to slide off. As the ape snatches the last remaining on by the foot, the other Vastatosaur quickly clamps his jaws on the ape's leg were he was holding the 2 girls. The ape growls in pain as the Vastatosaurus tries to pull himself up. But from the weight of the ape and dinosaur, the remaining one tries to keep himself from falling over and tries to shake the ape's hand off.

But then, the dinosaur lost his footing, and went over the edge. They crashed into the other slope where the ape tried to stop them from falling, but the rock was too flat and soon they all went over the edge.

As they fell, the Vastatosaurus holding to the ape's leg finally releases it's jaws after hitting some thick vines. Heather and Astrid quickly grab hold some, as the 3 giants fell another hundred feet before their fall was broke when caught by some vines. And soon, bats flew in different direction after being startled from them.

"You okay, Heather?!" Astrid asked.

"Yeah!" She said. Now would be a good to find a way down.

Then Astrid notice something made her more worried than getting down.

"Uh, Heather!" She called.

"What?" Heather asked.

"We got bigger problems". Said Astrid.

"What'd you mea..."

Heather saw hanging from the side of the wall was the other Vastatosaurus that was saved from death by getting caught by some vines. And being a little smarter it's Cretaceous descendant, and seeing the 2 girls swinging around on the vines. Gave him a idea as he place a foot on the wall. Then with push of his leg, he swung towards the 2 girls with his mouth open. But just as they were a few feet from each other, the dinosaur snaps his jaws and misses them. 10 stories below, the Megaprimatus sees this. And punches the Vastatosaur as he swung over to the wall. And the Vastatosaur snaps his jaws again only hitting the vine that Astrid was holding. And she quickly grabs Heaather by her foot. And the giant ape begins to climb towards them as they continue to swing across the chasm.

Then they swung again, and this time the dinosaur looked like he was about snatch one of them. As the Vastatosaur comes in again with his mouth open ready, the huge ape leaps and grabs the dinosaur the tail pulling him down. Just missing Astrid by a foot. But then, the vine Heather was holding snaps as they fell down. And hits the wall, and some vine got wrapped on the dinosaur's jaws as the Megaprimatus holds it open. And were now 20 feet over the other Vastatosaurs with jaws open ready for a chance.

Then they jerk downwards, and Heather lost her grip and quickly grabs holds of the Vastatosaur by it's upper jaw at it's teeth. The ape is still holding the vines pulling the dinosaur's jaws open. Which he seems of having a stress jaw. As the 2 Vastatosaurs tried to reach her, the ape then swings down and kicks one of them. Feeling a vine loosen, the Vastatosaur then snaps his jaws freeing them. And the 2 girls then fell down, and landed on top of one of the Vastatosaur's head. Which he doesn't seem too please.

As the Megaprimatus begins to move towards them, the other Vastatosar clamps his jaws on his right arm. As he begins to break his arm free. The vines holding the 2 other Vastatosaurs begin to loosen as they slowly begin to fall down. And soon, the vines broke as they fell and taking the 2 girls with them. But luckily, they didn't fell very far. And they landed in a small pond. And the 2 girls were flung off the dinosaur's head as they fell in the water.

As the Megaprimatus tries to get his arm out of the Vastatosaur's mouth. But he has a strong grip on it.

Down below, Heather and Astrid quickly got up and ran as the other 2 Vastatosaurus struggle to get on their. But they were soon back on their feet.

Back up, the Megaprimatus smashes the dinosaur's head the side of the wall killing him.

The 2 girls then turned and looked at the 2 Vastatosaurus as one lets out a vicious roar. And the 2 girls brought their axes ready to fight to the end as they moved closer, but it will take more than a ax to handle a creature of their size.

Then suddenly, the Megaprimatus drops in right behind the 2 girls. As they turned and looked.

One Vastatosaurus steps in a little closer as caution took over. And the other hangs back. The Vastatosaurus takes another step before stopping, it was almost as if the 2 giants were in a stand off. The Vastatosaurus lets out a growl, and the Megaprimatus roars aggressively. The dinosaur took that as a sign of a fight, and charges. Same with the giant Gorilla.

As they near, the ape then grabs hold of the dinosaur by it's jaws. And then he bites down on his tongue and rip it off, right out of his mouth. The dinosaur rolls over and the huge ape then climbs onto his back. The Vastatosaurus climbs to his feet as the Megaprimatus tries to hold the jaws wide open. Then the ape tackles him to the ground, and tries to pull the mouth open. The Vastatosaurus tries to keep his mouth shut, as the ape punches him. The dinosaur struggles to free himself and tried to keep his jaws from opening. Then the Megaprimatus then finally, manages to get a grip of his jaws. And pulls them open, and then he pulls the jaw out of it's socket. As Heather and Astrid look away, as the Vastatosaurus growls in pain and the Megaprimatus then bents his skull back to a breaking point. And snaps his Spinal cord, and soon the dinosaur's body limp. The ape grabs the jaws and plays around with them checking for signs of life. And lets go of the head as it drops.

And he instinctively knows he is dead.

The Megaprimatus growls. And soon, he stands up, and let's out a roar in triumph and chest beats in victory. When he was done, he then turns to the last remaining Vastatosaurus as he slowly backs away. The ape then made a mock charge, and it was enough to make the dinosaur run away, and left the area.

As soon as he was gone, the Megaprimatus then turns his attention to Heather and Astrid. The 2 girls couldn't believe he risk his life to save them. And after a minute of staring, their savoir moves away and disappears in the jungle.

I can't believe he saved us. Astrid said.

Yeah, that was unbelievable. Heather said.

We sure, probably get back to finding our dragons. Astrid suggested.

Yeah, I don't wanna be around if that big guy comes back. Heather not knowing if the Vastatosaur will return.

Yeah, we should go.

And with that, the girls quickly went through the brush to get back of finding their dragons. Hoping their still alive.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I've actually seen the movie. But I decided to go with 4 Vastatosaurus to things more intense and interesting.**

 **And get ready for the insect fight.**


	8. The Pit of Giant Insects

Meanwhile, deep within the ravine. Hiccup still laid unconscious, but then he stirs and wakes up. As he slowly got up, he notice some movement nearby. And they looked like over sized insects, reaching over to his bag. Hiccup pulls out a jar of Monstrous Nightmare gel and threw. The jar catches fire when it hits the ground, and the insects retreated into the dark crevasses, since some insects are sensitive to light.

And part of the ravine was lighted, and some parts of the area showed old bones left from skeletons of animals that fell in long ago. Hiccup quickly went over to Snotlout who was unconscious still.

Snotlout.

Snotlout begins to stir a little.

5 more minutes. He wheezed.

Then Hiccup saw Fishlegs and rushed over to him.

Fishlegs. Fishlegs. Rushing over to help him.

Fishlegs. You all right?

Fishlegs groaned and woke up. Oh. My head.

Meanwhile close by, Ruffnut and Tuffnut laid still in a pit of mud. But then they woke up.

What just happen? Tuffnut groaned.

Well, first a huge monkey attacked us. And threw us into this pit. Ruff answered.

Well, I guess you were right about the giant monkey thing. Said Hiccup. But right now, is a good time to figure out of getting out of this place.

With what? Snotlout sitting up. we're probably 200 feet from the clifftop. And we don't have any rope or our dragons.

Can we try to walk out of the ravine to see where it leads? Fishlegs suggested.

Even if we did, we don't know where it leads. Said Hiccup. It could take days if we did.

As much as I hate to say. Fishlegs pointed. But now is a good time for our dragons.

Then, the flames of the Nightmare gel have finally went out. And sounds were being heard.

Uh... Hiccup? Snotlout getting nervous. What's that?

Then the 5 riders started to get some unwanted visitors. As huge crickets stared to appear from the darkness.

As with Ruff and Tuff. In the mud pit, a group of worm like parasites up to 13 feet long, called Carnictis, started to appear from the mud. And then one of them pop it's mouth out, and reveals it has teeth.

Whoa! That's seriously creepy. Even for me. Tuffnut said freaked.

But then, they notice it was moving way too close for comfort.

Okay. Ruffnut growing nervous. I'll take that as a sign to leave.

And with that she got up and back away, along with Tuffnut. Then suddenly, a huge cricket jump onto Tuff's back. And he started swinging his arms around like crazy trying to get it off.

Ah! No! Get if off! He screamed.

Hiccup rushed over to help. And begins to pull the giant insect off, which was a challenge. And when he did, the cricket started attacking him. Within seconds everyone was being attacking by a swarm of giant creepy crawlies. And Snotlout then grew angry. And then lashed out at a large beetle like insect behind.

I am... So... Sick of this... ISLAND! Snotlout shouted and whacks the insect with a branch taking his anger out on it.

They begin to fight the insects as move started to crawl down from the side of the walls.

Within minutes the large crickets were dealt with but soon. Larger ones appeared, Arachno-claws.

At first, they look like huge spiders. But their actually a kind of weta like insect. And soon they were surrounded.

And somehow, Snotlout got his left arm in the mouth of a Carnictis. Possibly because he went to punch it, and ended up in it's mouth.

HOOKFANG, HELP! I'M IMPORTANT! Snotlout shouted hoping he heard him.

MEATLUG! Fishlegs cried.

BARF! BELCH! GET YOUR TAILS OVER HERE! Ruffnut shouted.

TOOTHLESS WHERE ARE YOU, BUD?! Hiccup shouted.

The 5 riders weren't sure how they were getting out of this. And the insects begin to move in for the final kill.

Then suddenly, streams of fire were shot into the chasm below. As a swarm of spines flew down as they hit the Carnictis that where about to begin a frenzy of Snotlout. High above, on the edge of the cliff was Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch.

And they continued to fired at the giant insects as the last ones were soon dead. As soon as the last one was finished, Meatlug flew down.

Meatlug! Fishlegs running up to her and hugging her. Oh! Don't you ever leave me again! Where were you?!

That's gonna have to wait. Said Hiccup. Right now we need to leave. We don't know if there's still more.

I'm with you. Snotlout climbing on to Meatlug, along with Fishlegs and the twins.

And soon, Hiccup joins them.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Out of all of them. I say the Carnictis was the freakiest of them.**

 **And while I was watching the scene of Lumpy's death. I honestly don't think the one that latch on his head, didn't get past his shoulders. You know, like how a large snake like a Anaconda or Reticulated Python would struggled getting past the shoulders of a human.**

 **Oh, in case your all wondering. The next chapter will finally show a Ferrucutus.**

 **And the reunion of another dragon.**

 **And get well ready.**


	9. Ferrucutus Attack

Meanwhile, with Astrid and Heather. They are still trying to find Windshear, hoping to gain some ground on her. But time was running out, and as the sun begins to set. It will soon be too dangerous to continue searching. Cause you never know what kinds of predators lurk in the night.

Heather, if we wanna find Windshear. We're gonna have to hurry. Said Astrid. It's getting dark.

I know, I know, we have to be close now. Heather more determined of finding her dragon.

Maybe, we should stop for a minute. Astrid suggested.

Astrid, I'm fine. I just want to find Windshear.

I want to find her too as well as Stormfly. But getting ourselves too tired, and it will take longer to find them.

Heather then realized she's right.

Okay, let's just stop for minute. Heather sighed.

Soon, they were resting by some trees.

You know, I was meaning to say this. Said Heather. I think red is actually a good look on you.

Oh, thanks, I guess I just went with red after the wedding. Astrid said.

"It's crazy how far we've gotten over the past year. And we finally defeated the hunters"

"Yeah, crazy. And we're running for our lives in this death place of an island."

"I just don't understand we haven't came across it sooner."

"Me too. I can only imagine Hiccup and Fishlegs having a geeking moment of the animals here."

The 2 girls laughed at that thought.

Can you imagine Snotlout or the twins running from that giant reptile just was after us? Astrid asked.

I can picture Snotlout screaming his head off. Heather chuckled.

"You know, I really don't think that thing is really a dragon"

How so? Heather asked.

I doesn't have wings. And it never even breath fire. Said Astrid.

I wonder what kind of place is this? Heather asked.

Then suddenly, there was a distant branch breaking sound. And the 2 girls got up.

Uh, you heard that right? Astrid asked ready to bring our her ax.

Yep. Heather said.

The 2 looked around trying to see what it was. But so far, there was nothing.

Then suddenly another branch was heard breaking. And it sounded closer, as the 2 brought out their axes.

Uh, hello? Astrid called. Is someone there?

Windshear? Is that you? Heather called.

Then suddenly, bursting from the undergrowth was a large Ceratopsian dinosaur called Ferrucutus. A distant relative possible evolved from Pachyrhinosaurus. And he didn't look very happy of seeing 2 humans in his territory.

Don't move! Astrid said keeping still.

The Ferrucutus stood his ground watching the 2 girls, not sure if to take them as a threat. He then roars aggressively and stomps his foot hard on the ground.

Okay, let's just back away slowly. Heather said softly and they back away.

But the large male look very aggressive. Ferrucutus are very territorial, even large males. Even young males are incredibly dangerous of defending their home turf. And then, the dinosaur charges towards them.

Astrid quickly got out of the way, but Heather ducked and ended up under the giant's legs. And was now trying to avoid getting trampled to death.

Astrid saw her, and getting tried to get his attention and slamed the flat side of her ax near his face. But that only made the 6 ton dinosaur even more aggressive, and started going after her. And then, and swung his large bony boss nose tossing her in the air. And she hits the ground, she quickly got up but saw the male dinosaur coming towards her. Astrid quickly crawls back trying to avoid the dinosaur that's trying to tread on her.

Then suddenly, the Ferrucutus felt a sharp pain on his back leg. As he looks back, he saw Heather has slice his right hind leg with her ax. Now the fight has change and became personally.

The large male turns eyeing on the raven haired girl. This was almost like a Ice Age hunter fighting a Mammoth. Then before Heather even reacted, the Ferrucutus then swung his head and his horn on the side of his nose horn scratches her on her right arm. And she was thrown back.

Heather clutches her arm, as the giant reptile approaches her ready for the final kill. And as he raised his left front foot, ready to crush her with one huge stomp.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere. A flash of silver lands on the dinosaur's back, and starts clawing him.

The Ferrucutus then spins trying to shake whatever was on him. And then, it leaped off of him. The dinosaur turns and face the creature that's challenged him.

It was a familiar Razorwhip.

Windshear! Heather called.

Windshear has heard the commotion, and sense Heather in trouble. And Windshear has accomplish the most important thing.

Get herself, between her rider. And the angry dinosaur.

Windshear growl's at the Ferrucutus, but he takes that as a challenge.

And he is 3 times her size.

Windshear rears up, and started to fight the dinosaur. Attacking him at the face to confused him. But this was like a lone Lioness attacking a Cape Buffalo. Then Windshear lashed out her sharp tail right into his face. But that got him really fueled up with bloodlust.

Come on, Windshear! Get him! Astrid cheered.

But then, the Ferrucutus then rams his head against the dragon at the shoulder sending flying and crashed into a tree.

Windshear! Heather cried.

Windshear then lifted her head, and saw the charging dinosaur. She then let out a fire blast right in the giant's face. The Ferrucutus roars in pain, and finally he backs down and disappears into the undergrowth.

You okay, Heather? Astrid called.

I think so. Said Heather.

Heather then notice the gash was bleeding on her right arm. But then she notice Windshear who was still laying on the ground. And she wasn't looking well, she looked at she was hit by a large truck.

Windshear! Heather rushing to her dragon.

Oh no. Astrid rushing to her.

Are you okay, girl? Heather placing her hand on Windshear's neck.

Windshear growled in pain a little.

Okay, let's see if she can get up. Said Astrid.

Windshear still shaken from the fight, but manages to get to her feet. But as she took a step in her right front foot, she drops to the ground.

Okay, okay, we got you. Heather assured her.

Astrid took a look at Windshear's leg, and it was badly bruised from the hit. She was only lucky that a bone didn't break. And there was gash as blood was flowing down.

This look's like a very bad hit, Heather. Astrid said.

Okay, okay, Hiccup for all of us to head to a mountain to regroup, right? Heather asked.

Yeah, I think it was that one. Astrid pointed north to a mountain.

"let's hurry. We don't want to be here at nightfall."

Then Astrid notice Heather's arm was bleeding still.

Heather, your arm. She said.

I should okay for a while. Heather assured. Let's get to that mountain, I think I see a cave.

As they begin to head to the mountain, Astrid suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right leg. She screamed as she clutched it.

Astrid, you okay?! Heather rushing to her. What's wrong?

I don't know. She said.

Astrid remove her hands, and revealed that her legging was in a wet bluish purple stain. And her hands were covered in blood.

That thing must've got you when it hit you. Heather said.

I should be fine, I did took a hunter arrow to the leg you know. Astrid reassured.

During the attack, Astrid must've had so much adrenaline going through her. that when the Ferrucutus tossed her in the air, his horn must've stab her leg.

Heather reach into her saddlebag, and luckily there was some bandages left. And after getting their wounds tending, they begin to head up to the mountain. And Astrid had to use Windshear's neck to support her.

And they need to hurry, because the smell of blood can attract predators of any kind.

Big or small.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Only one more dragon left to find.**

 **And better get ready.**


	10. Terapusmordax Attack

Back with Hiccup and the others, they have finally arrive at clifftop. And the moment they did, the twins and Snotlout quickly rush over to their dragons.

Oh, where did you go?! Ruffnut hugging Barf.

You sir, are having a long talk with me when we're back home. Said Tuffnut.

If we got out of this place, I am so not giving you macro for a month! Snotlout said angrily while hugging Hookfang.

Oh, have I miss you Meatlug! Fishlegs hugging his Gronckle.

Then Stormfly appeared and nudges Hiccup.

Sure is good to see you, girl. He said.

Stormfly squawks, and Hiccup knew what she meant.

Sorry, Astrid's not here. Said Hiccup.

Then Hiccup notice that 2 dragons are still missing.

But, where's Toothless and Windshear? He said.

Maybe, Heather found her by now. Fishlegs thought.

Okay, we need to hurry. Said Hiccup. Night is approaching, and we need to get to that mountain.

They soon went over the chasm, and begin to head to the mountain.

* * *

A few hours later, it was now night. And Astrid, Heather and Windshear have finally arrived at the mountain. And they were resting on a ledge near a cave and over looking a sea.

How's you leg? Heather asked.

I'm okay, really. Astrid assured. Still hurts though.

"Think Hiccup and the others are on their way, here?"

"I hope. I thought they be here by now."

Maybe, we should get some rest now. Heather suggested. It's been a long day.

Yeah, we should get some sleep. Astrid agreeing with her.

Within a few mintues, the 3 were asleep.

But right now, is a bad time to get careless.

On they way to the cave, droplets of blood from their wounds have drop on the ground in a few places. But none of them have notice, and hanging from the cavern ceiling behind them. Was a clan ugly creatures.

Terapusmordax.

An ugly hairless bat like rodent. So bizarre and ugly, they looked like they came from Hell itself. And with a wingspan of 10 to 13 feet, they easily capable of killing a human. And the smell of blood is beginning to interest them, and some begin to fly around.

Some of them are now hanging over the edge, waiting for the right moment.

The 3 are still asleep, completely unaware of what's happening.

But then Windshear begins to stir a bit, and sniffs the air.

And then her eyes shot open knowing that something's wrong.

She then lifts her head and looks around. Windshear then looks behind her and saw 3 Terapusmordax, and then she growls.

Astrid and Heather woke up from that, and knew something was wrong.

What's wrong, girl? Heather asked concern.

Windshear then lashed out some tail spines at them, driving the 3 bat like rodents away. But then, the swarm begins to attack the 3. The 2 girls immediately grab their axes and swung them trying to drive them off. But they were coming in at all directions, and the claws and teeth from the Terapusmordax were digging into Windshear's skin. And tries to shake them off, she was even throwing tail spines everywhere and firing her blasts at them. But it wasn't enough, and there were dozens of them.

The 2 girls were beginning to show signs of exhaustion, and their wounds have been reopened. And now the bat like creatures were getting into a feeding frenzy. And they were getting scratch up from them.

But then, as some begin to go in for the kill.

Something unexpected happen.

A flash of black coming from nowhere, and attacks the Terapusmordax. Heather and Astrid quickly saw who it was.

Toothless! Astrid cried.

Toothless has heard the commotion, and the cries from them and possibly he came up to this area for safety from the large predators down below. And then, Toothless unleahes a plasma blast right at the wall above the cave. It was enough to scare the Terapusmordax away, but then some rocks started to come down. And the ledge begins to weaken.

Then before they even had time to get on Windshear, the entire ledge breaks apart. And the 4 begin to fall, and they fell into a river below. They managed to swim up to the surface, but the current has carried them for over a mile. Before finally, they got to a section of river and managed to swim to shore.

Exhausted from the river, and managed to pull themselves on the river bank.

Both Heather and Astrid gotten scratch from the fight. And Astrid had a bad one on her arm, Windshear took multiple scratches from the fight as well as Toothless. And Toothless's tail is now torn apart, and in no condition to fly.

Heather, you okay? Astrid asked catching her breath.

Yeah, I think so. She answered.

After catching their breathes, they quickly went over to Toothless and Windshear.

Glad to see you, too Toothless. Astrid hugging him.

glad your okay, girl. Heather stroking Windshear.

I think it's best we should wait here till morning. Heather suggested.

Maybe your right, and Toothless is in no condition to fly. Astrid gesturing Toothless's tail.

Within minutes, the group of 4 were asleep, and hoping that nothing else will happen again tonight. And hopefully, will make it off this island alive.


	11. Day 2: Nasty Encounter

Day 2

The morning's sun begins to rise from behind the horizon, casting a wonderful view of the sky. And Hiccup's team have finally arrived at the mountain and neared the cave.

You say this is the cave we all meet up. Right Fishlegs? Snotlout asked.

Sure I'm sure. Fishlegs answered. I made sure it was in my sight the entire time.

Then was is the cave all block up? Snotlout gestured to the cave entrance which is caved in.

Guess some rocks have gotten lose. Said Hiccup.

Such a amazing thing too see. Said Ruffnut.

Too bad we didn't see it happen. Said Tuffnut.

Okay so, if Astrid and Heather were already here when it happen. Said Hiccup. They probably went something else.

But where Hiccup? They could be anywhere by now. Said Fishlegs.

Then suddenly they heard Stormfly screeching.

Stormfly? Fishlegs confused.

Hiccup rushed over to her.

Hey, what is it girl? Hiccup calming her down.

Then he noticed why Stormfly seemed concerned. On some leaves of a bush, there were dried spots of blood.

Hiccup? Is that... Fishlegs nervously.

They were here, one of them is hurt. Said Hiccup.

Okay everyone on your dragons. He ordered. We need to hurry.

* * *

Over with Astrid, Heather, Windshear and Toothless. They were still sleeping, and then Toothless stirs and wakes up. And soon, Astrid woke up.

Sleep well, Toothless? She patted his nose.

Then Toothless notice the wound on Astrid's leg from the Ferrucutus attack. And looked very concern about it.

I'm alright, Toothless. Ready, I am. Astrid assured.

But Astrid wasn't as convince as she thought. A wound like that would immediately need stitches, but it seems the bleeding is starting to slow down. But there could be a risk of a serious infection.

Astrid then got up, and went over to the river to tried and wash some of the dried blood stains off. She winced slightly in pain whenever she tried to wash her injury. But was able to clean it. Last thing she wants is a deadly infection that may prove fatal.

A few minutes later, Heather was able to wash the gash on her arm.

Doing okay? Astrid asked.

Yeah, hanging in there. Said Heather.

After they were done, Astrid puts her boot back on. And they begin to head to find the others.

* * *

It's now mid morning, and so far the group of 4 were having no luck of finding them.

I hope Hiccup and the others are okay. Astrid concern

I'm sure there fine, besides you guys got out of tighter situations. Heather said.

Yeah, but none like this. Astrid reminded. I'm not so sure how much longer will last out here.

Guess the air sounds like a safer place. Said Heather.

Yeah, but Toothless can't fly with a ripped tail. Astrid reminded.

They continued walking, but unaware to even of them. They were being watched.

* * *

An hour past, and the 4 still haven't found the others yet.

Hey, can we stop for a minute? This leg is killing me. Astrid said and sat down near a tree.

Yeah, I'm a little tired too. Heather agreeing. We'll rest for 2 minutes.

Still can't believe I got this wound. Astrid groaned about her leg injury.

That's the consequence when someone has so much adrenaline going through their body. That you wouldn't feel a thing.

Who Knows? Maybe you'd have a peg leg like Hiccup? Heather joked.

I-I'm good with having both my legs intact and on thank you. Said Astrid.

The 2 laughed.

Maybe we sure try looking on the other side of that patch of fog. Heather suggested.

I guess that place might wor...

Astrid's sentence was cut short when the root she was leaning on broke and fell through a gap.

ASTRID! Heather quickly rushed over.

She looks down, and sees that the gap leads down into a cavern.

Astrid! Astrid, can you hear me?! Heather shouted.

Then some groaning was heard.

I can hear you better if you'll stop yelling. Astrid's voice called.

Are you okay? Heather called.

I'm fine, just glad it wasn't a big drop.

Astrid fell 20 feet before hitting a underground cavern.

Think you can reach her, Windshear? Heather asked.

Windshear lowered her long tail through the gap.

Can you reach, Windshear's tail Astrid? Heather called.

Astrid jump and was able to grab the Razorwhip's tail. And was soon pulled up.

Thanks Windshear. Astrid patted her nose.

Okay, we better head out before something else happens. Heather suggested.

And soon, they headed out.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were now walking through a marsh with some fog. And visibly is only several feet.

I can hardly see thing here. Said Astrid.

Your telling me. Heather agreeing with her.

Then Toothless and Windshear flapped their wings and it did cleared some of the fog.

Well, that's better. Astrid said.

Let's keep going. Said Heather.

And soon they continued walking. And when Astrid climb over a log and jump over, she landed in some mud.

Ugh, not again! She groaned.

Calm down, I can see the other side. Heather seeing solid ground not far.

They continued walking, and were almost to their knees in mud. Then suddenly, Toothless and Windshear started growling.

Hey, what is it Toothless? Astrid trying to calm him.

Windshear's tail spines then stood on end.

Uh, Astrid. I don't think were alone here. Heather fearing something is wrong.

Then suddenly they saw some movement in the mud.

Uh, was it just me? Or did something moved in the mud? Astrid asked nervously.

Um, not just you. Heather answered.

Realizing that their not alone, they quickly brought their axes. And then raising into view, was a swarm of Carnictis. And one of them pop it's mouth out.

Okay. That is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Astrid trying not to throw up.

Then Toothless fired a plasma blast at one that was near him.

Okay, time to leave! Heather shouted as they began to run.

They quickly ran towards the closest stretch of solid ground, but just where they were home free. More Carnictis raised from the mud, and the 4 had no choice but to fight back.

As they begin to fight the parasitic worms like creatures, Astrid swung her ax and slicing the mouths that are near her. But soon as a result, she saw surrounded.

And she was so busy fighting, she has failed to notice that of one of the Carnictis has somehow managed to slip it's mouth. And begins to crawl up her right leg, she quickly saw it and started hitting her ax at it trying to get free.

Heather, I could some help here! Astrid cried.

I'm a bit busy here! Heather shouted having problems of her own. Just one minute!

Astrid continued hitting her ax on the Carnictis, but it's body seems to have some kind of protective covering. But while her back was turned, a 2nd Carnictis strikes it's mouth into her left arm. Astrid saw this and knew she was in serious trouble.

HEATHER, I NEED SOME HELP HERE! Astrid shouted trying to get free.

Heather looks back, and saw her the situation she was in.

Astrid! Hold on, I'll be right there! She shouted trying to get to her.

But every turn Heather looked she couldn't find a window to get to Astrid.

Just then, Toothless fired a blast at a Carnictis just before it was about to latch it's mouth onto Astrid's head.

HEATHER! I'M ABOUT TO BE EATEN ALIVE IF YOU DON'T GET HERE! Astrid shouted.

I'm working on it! Heather called.

Then Astrid lost her footing and falls back, and soon other Carnictis were beginning to close in. And just as they were about to get in a feeding frenzy, a army of plasma and light bluish fire blasts started hitting them. As Toothless and Windshear started started blasting the worms like mad, and within seconds, they were all burned and roasted.

But then, everything was quiet. And the spot where Astrid was motionless.

Astrid? Astrid?! Heather called.

Astrid, can you hear me?!

But everything was dead silent. And Heather was fearing the worst.

Oh no. She gasped sadden.

Toothless growled sadden and concern worried for Astrid. As well as Windshear.

Then Heather fell to her knees, fearing it was too late. Oh, how am I gonna explain this to Hiccup?!

Tears started falling from her face, as Heather as sadden of her friend. But then suddenly, a fist and arm shot out from the mud. Then suddenly Astrid pulled herself out gasping for air.

Astrid! Heather quickly rushing over to help.

She quickly pulled her friend out, and Heather placed Astrid down as Windshear holds her up.

Astrid! Are you okay? Heather asked.

That was so intense, I just, can't even with this place. Astrid shivered. And, what took you so long?

Uh, slight delayment. Heather said.

Let's just hope... we find the others. Astrid catching her breath.

We better move. Said Heather.

I am so outta here! Astrid quickly getting up and moved away from the marsh.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **In case your wondering about a protective covering on the Carnictis.**

 **If you watch the part just before one latches on Lumpy's arm. As he swung his blade at the one on his leg.**

 **If you look carefully, you'll notice the blade had no effect on it, not even a gash.**


	12. Reunion

After they left the marsh behind, and after washing the mud off. The team of 4 continued through the forest, trying to find the others.

You sure, you're doing okay Astrid? Heather asked concern.

I'm fine Heather, just shaken a little. Astrid reassured.

But Heather didn't very convinced, it was almost as if Astrid was traumatized from the Carnictis attack. But Heather then brought out some water.

Here. You should have some. Heather offered.

Astrid grab the contain and drank some water.

Thanks. Astrid handing back to Heather.

And soon, they continued through the forest.

* * *

A half hour has past, and still no sign of the others.

Think will find the others, Heather? Astrid asked.

I hope so, I'm starting to get concern for them. Said Heather.

Then suddenly, a branch was heard snapping. And Toothless and Windshear growled knowing something is close by.

Okay, I'm getting tired of being followed by the wrong kind of things. Astrid said pulling out her ax.

Same with me. Heather bringing her's out.

The group watches the bushes trying to see what it was. But so far, there was nothing.

Maybe, it's gone. Heather said softly.

Then suddenly, a Venatosaur emerge out of the bushes and growls at them.

Ugh, not that thing again. Astrid complained.

At least it's one. We can handle him. Said Heather.

But that's why raptors hunt in groups. And soon a whole pack of 5 appeared.

Me and my big mouth. Heather cursing herself.

Then the raptors charged, and they soon fought back. As Toothless tail slaps one, Astrid swung the flat side of her ax at another and it was knocked off his feet. Windshear dealt with one as 2 more came in from behind, but she quickly saw them and lash out her tail spines. As they fought, Toothless then fired a plasma blast in the air hoping that Hiccup and the others saw it.

The group of 4 fought the raptors, but they were coming in at different directions. Raptors are cooperative hunters, attacking in different directions means that the target will be focus on one raptor at a time.

As Astrid dealt with one, Heather was trying to keep another at bay. And it's jaws were caught on her ax's handle, and Heather is trying to keep the raptor's hand claws from reaching her.

But then, Windshear's tail wrapped around the dinosaur and threw him back.

Soon the 6 raptors surrounded them, cutting off any escapes routes.

Ideas on how were getting out of this?! Heather asked.

Working on it! Astrid said.

Then the Venatosaurs begin to curl into a lunging position. But just before they were about pounce at them. Streams of fire and tail spines starting hitting the ground near them.

Astrid and Heather looked up and saw Hiccup and the others.

Realizing there's too many of them, the Venatosaurus pack turns and retreats. And disappears into the undergrowth.

And soon the others landed.

Hiccup! Astrid rushing towards him.

Astrid! Thank Thor you're okay. Hiccup hugging her.

You guys were lucky we found you in time. Said Fishlegs.

Us too. Said Heather.

Then Toothless ran up to Hiccup.

Hey bud! Sure was worried about you. Hiccup hugging Toothless.

Stormfly, hey girl! Astrid hugging her.

Hey, as much as I like the reunion, but. Said Tuffnut.

Can we please get out of here? Ruffnut asked.

Well, looks like we been here long enough. Said Hiccup placing a spare tail on Toothless.

I thought you never say that. Snotlout relieved.

And soon, the 7 riders were in the air, and begin flying north. Leaving the dangers of Dinosaurs, giant creepy crawlies and more behind. And the chance to make it out alive.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Guess that's the end of 2005 King Kong.**

 **So, who's ready for 2017 Kong: Skull Island?**

 **The next chapter is a surprise.**

 **Fun Facts form King Kong 2005:**

 **Directer Peter Jackson when he was young, he tried to make a version of his own. But it didn't work out well. And is a Kong fan.**

 **The music of the Film was done by, James Newton Howard.**

 **Who as well also did the Soundtrack Score of Dante's Peak, DINOSAUR, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Treasure Planet, Batman Begins, The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep, The Dark Knight, The Last Airbender, Gnomeo and Juliet, the 3 sequels of Hunger Games, and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and it's sequel.**


	13. A Look In The Past

SOMEWHERE OVER THE NORTH ATLANTIC...

990

On a tropical island, on the beach. Was a shipwreck that been there for hours, and then emerging from the ship. Was a young man in his 20's climbed out of the ship, and realize he's stranded and the only survivor after a large storm has hit. The 200 yards from him, was another ship with the Berk crest on it's sail. And his ship has a Tell Tale sign crest of a Skrill meaning he's a Berserker.

The young Berserker quickly ran towards the Berkian ship, and soon stop. And then a Berkian came out.

As it turns out, both Berk and Berserkers were in a great war against each other. The Berserker was the first to strike, grabs a crossbow and fires. But he misses him, and he starts running as the Berkian chased after him.

The chase went on into the distant rainforest, and after being chased through the thick undergrowth and through a river. The Berserker soon made it out into the open, but soon came to a stop near the edge of cliff with a sheer drop.

He soon turns around seeing the Berkian behind with his sword out, and the blade seems to a have some kind of family crest on it.

Both stood there ground, waiting to see who will strike first. But then the Berserker made a run for it, but the Berkian swung his sword almost hitting him. And soon he starts swinging his trying to finish him.

And as he attempts to plunge his sword into the Berserker's stomach, he was force to grab hold of the sharp blade. The Berkian then slides his sword forward, and slicing his hands. But then the Berserker release a hand and hits him, and then punches now that sword was let go. And soon were on the ground, and then the Berkian pull out a dagger. He was about to strike, but the Berserker caught him at the last second. And slowly both struggled as the dagger inches closer to the Berserker's throat.

As the fight continues, then suddenly a large hand reaches out and slams the ground in front of them. The fight came to a stop as both look and saw it, and then another hand appeared behind them. Then both turn, and soon a large head rose into view. The 2 Vikings were so stunned that the Berkian drop his dagger. Even the Berserker so stunned of what his eyes were seeing.

And then the large creature roared.


	14. Monster Ape Attack

A few hours have past, and the riders are still flying northwards. And after flying out of a small fog bank, they were now flying over a bay and a mountain with 2 peeks was over a distance away.

And what a amazing sight it was.

'Now that... is cool.' Said Snotlout.

Then Toothless flew lower close to the water, only skimming the surface. And causing Hiccup to laugh.

Before long, they were flying over a lush rainforest and some fields as well. And passing some rock formations.

'Okay, this place here is really amazing!' Said Astrid.

'I can almost live here.' Heather said.

'Whoo-hoo!' Shouted a voice from behind.

And then suddenly a explosion was heard from behind as Hiccup, Astrid, Heather and Fishlegs turned and saw the twins making Barf and Belch release some gas explosions.

'Ugh, those muttonheads.' Snotlout groaned.

'Hey, hey! Zippleback, Baby!' Tuufnut shouted.

The twins let out several more explosions, and the others were so focus of watching them. That when Hiccup glance ahead, and then notice a tree somehow thrown into the air, and was heading straight at them.

'INCOMING!' Hiccup shouted.

At the last second, Toothless quickly dodged it with a up and over flip. The others quickly got out of the way.

'Whoa! Where did that tree come from?!' Astrid yelled.

'Uh, guys. What is that?' Snotlout pointing ahead.

Then raising into view, was a huge ape like creature over 100 feet tall. The sight alone made the riders completely staring in disbelief and stunned, as well as the dragons.

'Is that a monkey?' Ruffnut asked.

'What the Thor is that?! Snotlout shouted.

The riders quickly flew around the ape as he clenched his left fist. And soon, they were flying a perimeter around the giant, but didn't fire.

'Holy Thor!' Snotlout said.

'Look at that thing!' Said Tuffnut.

'I'm freaking out here!' Fishlegs said.

Then the giant ape roared, and Snotlout and Hookfang being so terrified, they've reacted. And Hookfang blasted the ape, causing the other dragons to fire as well.

'What the Thor is that?!' Ruffnut shouted.

'I DON'T KNOW!' Tuffnut yelled.

Barf and Belch release some gas, and soon it exploded. The dragons were flying in at all directions, to the ape they were like annoying flies. Stormfly and Windshear fired tail spines as well as fire blasts. And Toothless fired plasma blasts.

The ape roars in anger, and saw Snotlout and Hookfang coming again releasing a fire blast. But then, the ape lunges his right fist and collides it at Hookfang before he had the chance to avoid it. And Hookfang fell to the ground leaving a trail flames as he and Snotlout hit the ground. The ape chest beats and grunts.

'Pull out now, Toothless! Pull out! Hiccup yelled.

'Get us out of here, Stormfly!' Astrid ordered Stormfly.

Heather and Windshear were flying next to them. And then Windshear was suddenly pulled back.

'Heather!' Astrid looking back behind her.

The giant ape caught Windshear in his right hand, but then the Razorwhip quickly slashed her sharp tail causing him to release her in pain. But as soon she was released, Windshear found it really difficult to fly straight and starts to spin.

'Windshear, hang in there!' Heather assured.

And soon, Heather and Windshear were out of view.

Meanwhile, Snotlout have just woke up. And quickly saw Hookfang lying on the ground.

'Hookfang!' Snotlout rushing over to him.

Snotlout went over to Hookfang, as he just woke up.

'Hookfang, come on! we gotta go!'

Hookfang painfully got to his feet, and was able to move away just when the ape's foot stomps right where he was. And it was enough to get him running as Snotlout held on.

Back with the air assault, Toothless flew right past the ape. And soon, he begins the chase him. And Meatlug was charging towards him.

'Oh, Thor! Oh, Thor!' Fishlegs panicked.

'Coming in hot, and blowing out snot!' Shouted a voice.

Then the ape jumps over Fishlegs, and the twins were behind him. And now on a collision course with each other. And soon, both dragons crashed into each other and Ruff and Tuff were now on Meatlug. And the Zippleback took a hard crash landing.

Now down with 3 dragons remaining, Hiccup quickly saw the ape now chasing Stormfly.

'Stormfly, get us out of here!' Astrid yelled.

Stormfly quickly flew lower trying to escape the monster. Then when Astrid look to her left, she saw the ape digging his left hand in the ground. And before she even had the chance to pull up, the ape's hand collides into Stormfly. Astrid was thrown off her saddle, and a huge amount of dirt was thrown up.

Hiccup quickly saw her.

'ASTRID!' He shouted.

Hiccup quickly caught her when she was close enough. But then, a rock that was thrown in the air knocks Toothless's tail off. And Toothless immediately begins spinning as they begin to fall.

'Oh, Thor!' Astrid yelled.

'Prepare to crash!' Hiccup shouted. 'BRACE!'

They quickly held on, and Toothless crashes through the branches of the trees. And soon, all 3 of them hit the ground.

The colossal ape lets out a loud roar.

Fishlegs saw the whole thing, and immediately flying over to them.

'Hold tight, Hiccup! We're coming!' Fishlegs yelled.

Meanwhile, Barf and Belch have just started to wake up. And as they raised their heads, they were suddenly grab and lifted up by the ape. And then suddenly, he threw the Zippleback. And they crashed into Meatlug.

'We're going down! I repeat, we are going down!' Ruffnut yelled holding on to Meatlug.

Meatlug struggles to fly straight, but Barf and Belch were caught on her. And were getting closer to the ground.

'Listen, I want you to tell me something right now.' Tuffnut said to Fishlegs. 'Do you love your mama?'

'I love her!' Fishlegs cried.

'How much do you love your mama?'

'I LOVE MY MAMA SO MUUUUUCCCCHHHHH!'

That was the last thing he said before the 5 crashed into the ground hard.

Meanwhile, Snotlout and Hookfang with managed to get a safe distance from the giant ape. And then, the monster slammed his fist on the ground near a large fire, causing a explosion. And the way the ape glared along with the blaze really made Snotlout terrified.

And then the ape lets out a loud thunderous roar. Then Hookfang pulled him away.


	15. Separated: Joined by Survivors

A few minutes have past, and Hiccup looked through his spy glass and see's the ape leaving.

'Guys?! You out there?!' Astrid called.

'There all down, Astrid.' Said Hiccup. 'For now it's just the 3 of us.'

'Okay, so what's the plan?'

'Okay, we're on the south half of the island. There's a river not too far from here. If we stick to the banks, we'll head to the north shore.'

'What about the others?'

'They might get the same idea.' Hiccup assured. 'My best guess we might be scattered in a 4 to 5 mile radius. Our best chance is to join up anyone we find. After that, we double back on anyone missing.'

'Are we really not gonna talk about this? Stuff like that doesn't happen!'

'Astrid, we'll be find. We still have Toothless.'

'But what about Stormfly?'

'She can't be too far away. Come on.'

They begin to search to Stormfly.

* * *

Meanwhile, some distance away. Heather suddenly woke up, and raised up, almost as if she had a nightmare. She had several blood stains on her, and a bloody nose earlier from the crash.

She then notice Windshear.

'Windshear!' She yelled getting up and rushed over to her.

Luckily, Windshear is still alive.

'Are you okay?'

Windshear though still shaken, but got up and nuzzled her.

'Thank Thor, you're alive.' She hugged her dragon's neck.

Windshear then notice Heather's condition.

'I'm okay, girl. Really. Can you fly?'

Windshear flapped her wings to test them. But then, she growled in pain from her right wing.

'It's okay, It's okay. Heather reassured.

She moved over to her wing for a look. When the ape caught her it appears Windshear's wing got caught between the fingers. Heather thinks it may be a minor injury, but thinks she can get airborne still.

'Okay, what to do? What to do?' Heather asked herself.

'Okay, I think the best chance might be to head north and try to meet with the others.' Heather suggested.

And they begin to head northwards.

'Hope the others are okay.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and the twins were tending their dragons injuries. They were by a low river, and soon Snotlout appeared, but then Tuffnut pulled out a salmon and started eating.

'Tuff, what's wrong with you?' Snotlout ask in disbelief. 'How you even got an appetite right now?'

'Eating's for the living.' Tuffnut said.

'We just got taking down by a monkey the size of a building!'

'Yeah. That was a unconventional encounter.'

'Is that really all your brain is telling itself right now?'

'There's no tactical precedence. We did the best we could in the situation.'

'Yeah, let's not like we thought something like that would happen.' Said Ruffnut.

'How so?' Fishlegs asked.

'Well, first, I was right, about the whole giant monkey thing. And everything we came across so far on this island.' Tuff answered.

'But the one we saw far south is much smaller than we saw recently.'

'Smaller cousin, perhaps. Tuffnut said.

'Thrice remove.' Ruffnut said.

'Hey, fellow survivors!'

'Who said that?' Snotlout asked.

Then a group of Vikings appeared. And they look like they been stranded on this island as well, about 9 of them.

'Thank Odin, some help.' Fishlegs relieved.

And soon the group arrive, though they didn't show any concern about 3 dragons with them.

'You three are a sight for stranded eyes.' Said the leader.

The leader was dark colored with brown eyes.

'Have you guys been stranded here for a while?' Snotlout asked.

'About 18 days.' Said one.

'We've only been here for 2.' Said Fishlegs.

'What's your story?' The leader asked.

'We ended up lost and wand up here.' Said Snotlout.

'Anyone else in your group?'

'3 of us are missing still. We think they could be heading north.'

'Hold up, who are you guys?' Snotlout asked.

'Colonel Preston Packard.' The leader introduced. ' These are my men, Glenn Mills, Earl Cole, and Reles.'

'Names' Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.' Snotlout introduced.

'Where are you heading?' Fishlegs asked.

'West to the highest peek. Jack Chapman is there, been gone for 3 days.'

'Is this all you have?' Tuffnut asked.

'Yes, there were 20 total before that monkey attack us.'

'Uh, not to judge or anything. But what is this place.' Fishlegs asked.

'That I can answer you, son.' A elderly man spoke.

He had brown hair, and a small beard.

'William Bill Randa' He introduced.

'Randa sir, what kind of place is this?' Asked Fishlegs.

There was a period of silence.

'Monsters exist.' Randa breaking the silence.

The 4 riders glanced each other.

'No kidding.' Said Snotlout.

'Nobody believe me.' Randa continued. '3 weeks ago, I was a crackpot. But now...'

'What do you mean?' Fishlegs asked.

'You heard of the USS Lawton?'

They shook their heads.

'Neither did the public. Out of a thousand men on that ship, I was the only survivor. They told my family she was sunk in battle, but I know what I saw. It had no conscience. No reasoning, just destroy.'

the 4 were getting nervous of this story.

'I spent the last 30 years trying to prove the truth of what I learned that day. This world doesn't belong to us. Ancient species owned this Earth long before mankind. And if we keep our heads buried in the sand, it's only a matter of time they take it back. My agency is known as MONARCH. We specialize in the hunt for Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms.'

'You that thing was out here?' Snotlout asked.

'I'm sorry for what happen, for your group, son. I truly am.' Randa apologized. 'Your friends can help us get us home, with proof.'

'Okay, we'll help you.' Said Fishlegs. 'Anyone else missing besides Chapman?'

'4 other members, yes.' Packard said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless. They were still looking for Stormfly.

'You sure this is the area, where you were thrown off?' Hiccup asked.

'I'm sure of it. Please, she might be hurt.' Astrid said.

Just Toothless looked like he heard something.

'What is it, bud?' Hiccup asked.

Then Toothless rushed off.

'Toothless!' They begin to chase after him.

They followed Toothless to a field, and saw something lying on the ground.

'Stormfly!' Astrid rushing over to her.

Stormfly then weakly woke up, and saw Astrid.

'Oh, Thank Thor you're alive!' She hugged her dragon.

'Think you can get her to stand?' Hiccup asked.

Soon Stormfly was able to get up, luckily her wings were not broken. And only has a minor leg injury.

'Hopefully she'll recover.' Said Hiccup.

'Hey, you 2!' Shouted a voice.

Toothless quickly turns ready to fire, and Astrid brought out her ax. They turned and saw a group of 4 people.

'Whoa, hold your fire!' The leader said.

'Toothless, stand down. Hiccup ordered.

Toothless soon calms down.

'We're not looking for trouble, we just want to help.' The leader said holding his hand up.

'What happen?' Asked a member.

'We were brought down by some giant creature. And got separated from our friends.' Said Astrid.

'Who are you exactly?' Hiccup asked.

'Houston Brooks.' The leader introduced and with the others. Reg Slivko, San Lin and Victor Nieves.

'I'm Hiccup. And this is Astrid.' Hiccup introduced.

'I peg your pardon, but is that a Night Fury?!' Brooks gesturing to Toothless.

'And that is correct.' Hiccup answered.

'How many of you are there?' Brooks asked.

'7 total, our best chance to regroup is to head north.' Said Hiccup.

'That's where we were heading.' San said.

'Well, we should get going now.' Astrid suggested.

After checking on Stormfly to be sure she can walk, and begin the trek north. And hoping to regroup with the others.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **In case your wondering, this takes place about a month after Race to the Edge. But still 1 year before HTTYD 2.**

 **And I came with a idea for a Trilogy of this story. A prequel and sequel coming this summer, the prequel will take place between Family Matters and Darkest Night.**

 **And the Sequel will happen 3 weeks after this story.**

 **And trust me, both will blow your minds away completely.**

 **But here's a hint for the prequel, it has something to do with a film coming next month.**

 **And the sequel has something to do, with a cold dwelling mammal that still around at there time. But is some of the last of a dying breed. That might bring some emotion.**


	16. Mire Squid: Unknown Reptile

Meanwhile, Heather and Windshear have managed to find a large lake. They saw some birds fly overhead, but while while their backs were turned, something rose from the water some distance away.

While Windshear was drinking some water, Heather was cleaning the dried blood off her. And just before she was done, a distant creak sound was heard. Windshear perked her tail spines ready to fight, then suddenly the giant ape from earlier appeared and walk by. He then came to a stop, Heather left her ax on a rock behind her and now she's weaponless.

Heather just stared, then the ape turns and starts coming towards her. She quickly ran and hid behind a rock with Windshear. Heather peek from behind, and even at this distance the monster ape was really very large. But luckily he hasn't notice her or Windshear yet.

Then the ape glances to his right upper arm and found 3 slash wounds on it. The cause of them were unknown, and they didn't seem to be made from the fight. The ape kneels down and begins to examining his wounds, as he touches them he grunts in pain. Then Heather notice the slash cuts on his hand when Windshear slash her tail to break free.

Then the ape looks down at the water, and lightly taps the water surface with his left finger. He then dipped his left hand in the water, and scooped up to his mouth to drink. Then the ape glances forward and looks like he notice something. Heather immediately fears she's been spotted, and the ape approaches them as Windshear gets ready to fire.

But then, the ape reaches in the water and pulls out a large tentacle. Then an army of tentacles appeared as Heather looked and saw it wasn't her and Windshear he spotted. The ape was really after a colossal Octopus like Squid called a Mire Squid. The Mire Squid is more Octopus like, and grows bigger than the Giant Squid, and even the Colossal Squid. Heather watches as the army of tentacles begin to wrap around the the giant ape. And the monster struggles to pull one that is wrap around his neck. Then the ape stomps his right foot on the giant cephalopod.

He then grabs hold of a tentacle, and rips the tentacle in 2 and a chuck was thrown towards Heather and almost hits her. Heather then peeks out and sees the ape feeding on a tentacle. And the ape was really having some colossal killer calamari which he likes it raw and fresh, and the suction cups on them don't seem to bother him. And as soon as he has swallows a bit of tentacle, he then stood up. And seeing him up close, Heather notice 3 claw scars across his chest left from a fight long ago. He then begins to leave, but then he jerks the Octopus when some suction cups got caught on the lake bed. And Heather watches as the giant ape walks away with his claimed prize.

Heather sighed in relief. 'Okay, that was close.'

'We better get going if we want to catch...'

Heather turns and saw Windshear snacking herself on the tentacle chuck. Even though Sea Slugs are her favorite, she does seem to have a taste of Octopus.

She chuckled. 'Find it tasty, girl?'

Windshear growls happily.

* * *

A half hour later, after Windshear's hunger satisfied for now. The 2 of them were hiking through a section of forest that seems dry.

'Once we make it out of this forest, while try to see if you can fly.' Said Heather.

Windshear growls in agreement.

After walking for 10 minutes, Heather decides to stop for a minute and rest for minute.

'Windshear, why don't you have a look around? I'll wait here.'

Windshear wasn't sure of this idea.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just don't go too far.'

Uneasy, but Windshear went off to scout the area. Heather reach into her bag, and brought a water container and drinks some.

'Hope your holding okay, guys.'

Then Heather thought saw heard soft growling, she knew it wasn't Windshear. And knows she has a unwanted visitor, she slowly grab her ax. And looks out through the corner of her eye, and slowly turns her head to look behind. She then sharply turns and stands and unfolds her ax, and sees a flash of gray coming at her.

But just before it's jaws could clamp down on her, a flash of silver rams the creature off it's feet. And both were thrown back some distance away, Heather knew the silver flash was Windshear. All Heather could make out of the gray flash was a lizard like reptile, but she didn't get a better look from all the trees.

All see saw was the shapes of Windshear fighting the reptile. And then, she lash out her spines and blasted at the creature. And it was enough to send it running away. Heather was still catching her breath from the near death moment. But quickly rushed over to Windshear.

She soon approach her, and sees her still in a fighting stance. But calms down when she turns and face her. Luckily Windshear escaped the fight with no injuries.

Heather hugged her dragon's head. 'Let's say we get out of here.'

Windshear then flapped her wings testing them, and luckily her right wing has healed. And Heather hops on, and soon takes off.

* * *

Windshear steady her flying not wanting to do too much flapping. But just enough to stay airborne, Heather looks around trying to spot any of the riders.

'Come on, come on, where are you guys?'

Then Windshear screeches and flies in place and notice something.

'What is it, girl?' Heather knowing she saw something.

Heather looks where Windshear was looking and saw Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly not too far away. But was surprised of seeing 4 strangers travelling with them.

She soon flew down and lands near them.

'Heather! Thank Thor, you're okay!' Astrid rushing and hugged.

Heather hugged her back. 'Me too! Where's everyone else?'

'Still looking for them, were heading north.' Said Hiccup.

'Um, who are these guys?' Heather seeing Brooks, San, Victor and Slivko.

'Uh, it's long story.' Astrid said. 'We'll talk on the way.'

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **This is a reminder, both the 2005 and 2017 version of Skull Island are combined into one.**

 **In Chap.14 in the beginning, they were just flying over a bay on the east coast.**

 **And I happen to have a idea, for the Berserker and Berkain that stranded on the island. And they might have some family connections with 2 certain members.**

 **And one question...**

 **Has there ever been a story of the riders encountering a certain Ice Age Mammal, that's related to a famous mammal in Africa and Asia?**

 **And since Hiccup and train a Night Fury. But can he do the same with a much more dangerous reptile? 6 feet tall, Bluish Gray, and has a blue stripe running down her back.**


	17. Sker Buffalo: Mother Longlegs

'It's called the Hollow Earth Theory.'

As Hiccup's team heads north, Brooks explains why they came to the island.

'Randa hired me... because I wrote a paper substantiating what most people think is a crackpot idea.' Brooks explained. 'That there are these massive underground spaces isolated from the surface world.

'Passageways.' Said San. 'Randa believed this island may be one of those.'

'An emergence point, for whatever lives below.' Brooks continued. 'Ancient species like what you just saw. I thought he was out of his mind.'

* * *

A few minutes later, they were now walking along the edge of a marsh. As they walked, some birds took off flying. And then a piece of land raises up bringing the group to halt, and Slivko held out a crossbow in a very odd design and aims. As it turns out, the ridge in the water wasn't a ridge at all.

It was a Sker Buffalo, a large bovine bigger than even a African Elephant. And a relative to water buffalo, and has antler shaped horns.

And the large mammal walks up to them.

'Nobody move.' Hiccup ordered calmly. 'Easy.'

Slivko takes aim ready to fire.

Then the giant buffalo came to a stop just 15 feet away from the group. Sensing that the buffalo is not a threat, Toothless, Stormfly and Windshear calms down.

'Slivko.' Said Hiccup.

'What?' Slivko said nervously.

Hiccup slowly approaches him, knowing that he's scared. And place his hand on the crossbow, and lowers it. 'Put it down.'

Slivko soon calms down, and soon the buffalo now losing interest begin to leave.

And soon, they begin to get back on their trek north.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Packard's team, they and Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins and their dragons were hiking through a bamboo forest.

'You ever heard of the story of the Terrible Terror, the Scauldron, and the thorn?' Cole asking Fishlegs.

'Yeah.' Fishlegs answered.

'There you go then. In case we ever see that primate again.'

Fishlegs was a bit confused. 'You do know that story is about a Terrible Terror becoming friends with the Scauldron after taking the thorn out of his wing though, right?'

Cole got confused. 'No, it's not. The Terrible Terror kills the Scauldron with the thorn.

Fishlegs got even more confused. 'Who told you that, Cole?'

'My mother.' Cole simply answered.

Fishlegs was just dumbfounded.

'That actually explains a lot.' Fishlegs walk off.

Meanwhile, at the back of the group. One of Packard's man pull out a water container and drinks, and when he looks up. He saw something that made his eyes widen stunned.

Then suddenly, a swoosh sound was heard and he drop his container. But it didn't go unnoticed, everyone looks back and saw a bamboo stalk that wasn't there a minute ago impaled the man through his mouth. And then there was a clicking sound, as it turns out this was no ordinary bamboo stalk. They fearfully looked up, and the strange stalk is actually one of 8 2.5 story tall legs attached to a giant spider.

Mother Longlegs.

A giant spider that actually camouflage's among the bamboo forests of the northern half of the island. And the leg was lifted up, and the man drops to the ground.

Then everyone was avoiding the legs of the giant arachnid.

'What is that thing?!' Snotlout fearfully.

'Bows up!' Cole shouted.

He then fires his crossbow, and unexpectedly it fired multiple arrows instead of one. Soon the others did, and Hookfang, Meatlug and Bar and Belch started blasting the arthropod.

Everyone fires, then the giant spider shot out 3 sticky rope like ligaments out of it's abdomen. And lands on Mills. Then he was being lifted up.

'Mills!' Cole reaching to reach him. 'We got you!'

Cole raised his crossbow up, but he can't get a clear shot without hitting Mills. 'I can't get a shot!'

'Oh, Thor!' Fishlegs panicked.

Mills then pulled out a knife and begins to cut himself free. Then Cole notice one of the legs next to him.

'CUT THE LEGS!' He shouted. 'CUT IT OFF AT THE LEGS!'

Everyone soon brought there swords, and begin to slice the legs of the spider. Meanwhile, Mills continues to cuts like mad getting lose. And was getting close the spider's waiting pincers and jaws. Finally Mills has cut himself free, and falls to the ground.

The moment he was cleared, everyone then begins to fire at the spider. Then the spider took too many hits and it's thorax rips open, and slimy inners spilled on Mills.

Then a Bamboo stalk snaps and breaks, and it was supporting the spider and starts coming down.

Hookfang quickly grabs Mills, and moves him out of the way as the spider hits the ground with a loud thud. And then Packard fired 5 arrows at the spider's head, killing it.

* * *

Minutes later, everyone was at a clearing and most were shaken from the spider.

'That was totally creepy.' Ruffnut breaking the silence.

'Same here.' Tuffnut agreeing with her.

'Shake it off, guys!' Said Packard. 'Let's move out.'

Then a distance screech was heard.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **How was that for a surprise for a crossbow with a similar fire power of a M-16?**

 **Oh, can you help me with a idea of a name for the version of Hank Marlow?**

 **Should I go with a different name or just Hank Marlow?**

 **And I have a surprise coming in the next chapter. Like real surprisingly.**


	18. Ragnar Marlow: The Long Lost Berserker

Meanwhile, back with Hiccup's group. They're heading north.

'Stay tight.' Said Hiccup.

As they continue through a groove of trees, out of the corner of her eye. Astrid notice something of the side of a tree.

'Astrid, What is it?' Heather ask knowing she saw something. 'What's wrong?'

Astrid brushed away some moss, and saw a craving on the tree she knew too well.

'Hiccup! You might want to see this.' She called.

Hiccup went over to where Astrid was, and immediately recognized the craving as a symbol.

'That's the Hofferson Family Crest.' He gasped.

'One of my relatives is here, I don't believe it.' Said Astrid.

'Come on, we better keep moving.' Said Heather.

They soon got back to their trek, and a few minutes later. They can across something.

'What the Thor is this?' Said Nieves.

They slowly made their forward, and found what looks like what's left of a ruin. And they cautiously made their way in it, and their was some interesting paint markings on the walls.

As Heather was looking at a section of wall, she gasped in shock and jump when she saw a pair of eyes open. Then everyone saw a group of natives with spears that were camouflage against the walls.

Then Slivko raised his crossbow, and Toothless, Stormfly and Windshear got ready to fire. And Astrid and Heather brought their axes, in case for a fight.

'Everybody, stay calm. Stay calm.' Hiccup holding Toothless back.

'Hiccup.' Said Astrid.

The natives slowly moved closer.

'Stay back!' Brooks warned.

'Stop, stop!' Slivko warned.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa!' Hiccup trying to stop them from shooting.

'Nobody shoot!' Hiccup ordered.

'Windshear, calm down' Heather trying to prevent Windshear from lashing our her spines.

'Stormfly, do not fire!' Astrid trying to do the same.

Then move natives appeared, and soon everyone was in a stand off. Then Toothless begins ready to fire a plasma blast.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa.' A voice stopping him. 'No, no, no. No need for that.'

Then a mid-aged man in his 40's, and has a shoulder pad of a picture of dragon of some kind. Rushed in front of the natives.

'Come on now! He said trying to reason with them. 'Everybody, keep your wigs on now!'

Hiccup and the others were surprised of this.

'What?' Slivko gasped softly.

'I didn't believe it when they said you were coming.' The man said leaving the group confused. 'I was up all night just thinking about how and Harold dreamed of this moment. And now here it is. 28 years, 11 months and 8 failed attempts to get back to the world, and instead the world comes to me?'

'Ain't that a crack?' He chuckled and glanced at the natives. 'They never smile.'

'Did you shipwrecked here?' Astrid asked.

'Oh. Sorry, miss. He said and introduced himself. 'Lieutenant Ragnar Marlow of the Berserker Army.'

Hiccup and the others just stared.

'You fellas are more beautiful than a wonderful sunset on a Summer's day.'

Hiccup and the others felt awkward, even though they were just a sight of sore eyes for him.

'But you're real.' Ragnar continued. 'Right?'

Marlow then turn to the natives. 'I told you. Didn't I tell you? I said, "It's fine."

And then, the natives raised their spears up knowing that Hiccup and the others are not a threat. 'There we go.'

'There's something out there, man.' Said Slivko.

'Oh, there's a lot out there.' Said Ragnar. 'Now, come on. We gotta get home. You don't wanna be out here at night.' He chuckled.

'Wait, did you say your a Berseker?' Asked Heather.

'Indeed, young lady.' Said Ragnar.

'I'm actually from there.'

'Well, how bout that. Ragnar surprised. 'You know. You actually remind me of someone I know.'

'Really?' Heather asked.

'Yes, but I can't put my figure it yet.'

'Look, I think it's best to ask that later.' Said Hiccup. 'We should probably get going.'

'Right you are, son.' Said Rangar.

And then, they begin to follow Marlow to wherever he's leading them.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **How does Ragnar Marlow sound to you guys? Good?**

 **And soon, you'll know this Harold figure and about the Hofferson.**

 **So, stay tune.**


	19. Kong And Skullcrawlers

Hiccup's team have followed Ragnar all the way to the natives tribe, and there was a huge wall between the village and the outside world.

'You probably noticed a lot of weird things on this island.' Said Ragnar. 'As long as we stay in here where the people live, we'll be all right.'

'That wall, is that supposed to keep out that thing?' Astrid asked looking at the large wall over a river.

'No, he's not the one they're trying to keep out.' Ragnar answered.

'What?' Brooks said.

They were soon walking through the village.

'These people live up on tops of the trees while we're down on the roots.' Raganr said. 'Some of them don't even seem to age. There's no crime, no personal property. They're past all that.'

Then a group of natives approach them, and 2 of them were in blue paint marking instead of yellow. Possibly meaning their the tribe's chief and wife. Ragnar just stared at them almost as if they were talking. And then the 2 bowed their heads.

'Thank you. Thank you.' Ragnar said softly.

And then they left.

'So, good news. They say you can shack up here.' Said Ragnar. 'As well as your dragons.'

'I didn't hear them say anything.' Hiccup said as they begin to walk.

'Oh, they don't speak too much.' Ragnar said. 'When you've been here as long as I have. You start to understand. You'll see.'

'Wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait.' Nieves moving in front of Ragnar. 'We can't stay here. We have to get off the island. We have lives. I have a life.'

'Nieves, now is not the time. All right?' Said Hiccup.

'What lands here tends to stay here.' Said Ragnar.

Soon after, they were approaching a large ship that look like it can hold over a hundred dragons.

'As far as I can tell, this ship washed up about 10 years before I did.' Said Ragnar.

'You've been here since "The Great War"?' Heather said.

'Yeah. Hey, what happen with the war? Did we win?' Ragnar asked.

'It's a bit of a long story.' Said Hiccup.

'Which one?' Slivko asked.

'Uh-huh. That makes sense.' Said Ragnar.

They soon entered inside.

'This is all hallowed ground to them. So if you like your hands, don't touch anything.' Ragnar warned.

'For once, I'm so glad Snotlout and the twins aren't here.' Said Hiccup.

They soon made a right turn, and they entered what seems to be a Ceremonial ground. And Ragnar removes his hat.

'Oh! Look at that.' Said Astrid.

The tribe's chief and several other natives were inside as well. And they moved aside as Hiccup and the others walk in. And they saw rock pillars with paintings on them.

'The way they tell it, for thousands of years, the people on this island lived in fear.' Said Ragnar.

Hiccup looks at a section of pillars showing at a angle, the painting joins and shows a group of natives cornered by 2 giant lizard heads.

'That's a heck of a long time to be scared.'

Then Brooks looks at another section showing some natives bowing to a giant ape.

'And then, one day, the darnest thing happened.' Ragnar continued. 'Some of the things they were afraid of started protecting them against the things that were eating them.'

Heather and Astrid looked at another section showing a giant ape bowing in honor of 2 skeletons.

'But nothing lasts forever, I guess.'

And soon they reach the other end of the room. And saw a painting showing natives and the giant ape.

'And this is where they honor the last of their saviors.' Ragnar continued.

A distant groaning was heard.

Hiccup and the others looked at the wall. And Ragnar moves next to Hiccup.

'Yeah.' Ragnar said and Hiccup glance him. 'That's Kong.'

* * *

In a different part of the island, Kong leaps on the side of a ridge and climbs up.

 _'He's king around here.'_

Kong climbs to ridge's top and hangs over and looks across the landscape.

 _'He's God to these people.'_

* * *

Ragnar then begins to walk around them.

'Kong's a pretty good king.' Ragnar continued. 'Keeps to himself mostly.'

* * *

Kong moves one ridge to another.

 _'This is his home. We're just guests here.'_

Kong then leaps onto a another ridge. And leaps onto the ground.

 _'But you don't go into someone's house and start dropping..._

* * *

explosions unless you're picking a fight.'

Hiccup cringed now knowing that Kong's attack wasn't random. It was really cause by the twins crazy behavior.

'Wasn't Kong the one who killed your friend?' Heather asked.

'No.' Ragnar simply said and points behind them. 'One of them did.'

They look behind and saw a section of pillars.

'Kong's god on the island, but the devils live below us.'

The painting reveal a monitor lizard like creature, with only 2 front legs. As Heather look closely she realize it's the same creature that tried to make a snack into her, and Windshear fought off.

'And what are they called?' Hiccup asked.

Ragnar looks around. 'The Iwis won't speak their name.' He whispered. 'But I cal them Skullcrawlers.'

'Why?'

'Cause it sounds neat.'

Hiccup and Astrid and Heather just at each other awkwardly.

'Okay.' Said Hiccup.

'Look, I just made that name up. Ragnar said. 'I'm trying to scare you.'

'I'm fine calling them that.' Astrid trying to help out and looked at Hiccup. 'Are you cool with that?'

'Yeah... That seems like a great name. He said overlapping with Astrid and Heather.

'I like the name so...' Astrid trying to save the moment.

'I've never said that name out before.' Ragnar admitted. 'It sounds stupid now I that say it. So just... You call them whatever you want. They're big lizard things. Nasty.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Kong was examining a deep vent like hole in the ground.

 _'They come from the vents deep down. That's why Kong got so mad.'_

Kong then looks over and saw a Sker Buffalo carcass. His mood changes to anger knowing what killed it.

 _'Those explosions woke up a bunch of them.'_

Then a head raises from behind the carcass and reveals to be a Skullcrawler. As big as Hookfang, All gray skin, and it's head is white with a gray patch where the eye socket would be. Making it look just like a skull.

 _'I tell you what. You're lucky he's out there, too, or you wouldn't have made it this far. Dragon or none.'_

Kong then stood up, and on a ridge behind him. Another Skullcrawler climbed into view.

 _They're crafty monsters. Mean as hell.'_

The 1st Skullcrawler then lunges at Kong, but he grabs the reptile and throws it back. And then grabs the 2nd by the jaws and threw him to the ground hard, and swung his fist at the 1st and holds it.

 _'Now, he can handle them as long as he gets to them when they're still small.'_

Kong quickly snatches the 2nd Skullcrawler at the mouth, and then slams him to the ground and throws the 1st one hitting the ground killing it when it's neck snapped. The 2nd Skullcrawler raised his head, but then Kong stomps his right foot on his head. And Kong lets out a thunderous roar.

* * *

'You don't wanna wake up the big one.' Ragnar finished.

'How big is it?' San asked.

'It's bigger.' Ragnar answered. 'It wiped out his whole family. Kong's the last of his kind, but he's still growing. And you better hope he does. Because the Iwis say once Kong goes, then the big one comes up. Then it's "Goodnight Irene."

'Listen, we believe our team is heading to the north end of the island.' Said Hiccup. 'We're trying to get there in 3 days.'

'You should come with us.' Heather kindly offered.

'To the north end of the island?' Said Ragnar.

'We're gonna get out of here.' Said Hiccup.

'In 3 days?' Ragnar laughed.

'Yes.'

The 2 then laughed, and then Ragnar started patting Hiccup.

'You can't get to the north end in 3 days.' Ragnar stopped. 'It's impossible. That's it. No way.

Ragnar then thought of something. 'At least not on foot.'

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and Packard's team. They were moving through a marsh, walking through a pond at the moment. Packard was a few steps ahead of them, and looks through his crossbow scope at the distant tree.

near the base of the tree, was a pterosaur like reptile with a sawblade like nose. The blade was pointed sideways instead of flat like a sawfish. The creature is called a Leafwing.

'That is one ugly dang bird.' Packard scoffs.

Then he takes aim of the Leafwing, then without warning and shot the reptile in the head. And then the leafs of the tree were revealed to be other Leafwings and they took off flying away.

'This place is heck.' Said Reles.

They soon got back to their trek.

'And monsters exist.' Said Mills.

'Yeah, you should've seen what we ran into a few mile south, yesterday.' Said Tuffnut.

'Yeah, it was one crazy ride.' Ruffnut agreeing with her twin.

'Easy for you to say, you didn't almost get killed!' Said Snotlout.

'Hope Hiccup and the others are fine.' Said Fishlegs.

'Their fine!' Snotlout said.


	20. Unexpected Encounter: Ship Repairing

Back with Hiccup's group, Ragnar was leading them somewhere.

"We were this close to getting it working." Ragnar said as they walked. "Me and Harold were gonna take off for the open sea, try to get home. That's when one of them things got him."

And they soon stopped.

"There she is."

And there, dock on the sandbar, was a large boat pretty beaten up. And large enough to hold Toothless, Stormfly and Windshear.

"Well, that's lovely." Said Hiccup.

Ragnar glanced over to him. "You're darn right."

They soon got on and examined the boat.

"Does this thing even float?' Slivko asked.

Ragnar turns to him. "Me and Harold spent 6 years of our lives building this thing. She's called the Grey Fox. And she floats."

He then moves to the back of the boat.

"Pulled the parts from the ship I stranded on, as well as his." Ragnar continued. "Found a chain and a laucher on the beach one day. That was something."

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Nieves.

"I know she ain't pretty to look at, but it's nothing a couple of extra hands can't fix." Said Ragnar. "Unless you got a better idea, I suggest we get cracking."

"All right." Said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and Heather were having a look around the village. And after a few minutes, they then heard a bellowing sound in a distance. And it sounded like it came from outside the wall. The 2 girls then saw a small gap in the hole that leads outside.

They went outside, and the outside wall shows huge poles of carved trees sharped to keep the large predators from the wall. And most of them have stains of blood from those who took it the hard way.

Then they saw what was causing the bellowing. Not too far away, was a Sker Buffalo pinned under a large tree. And it was too heavy for the large mammal to move. But then they saw something else pinned under the tree as well.

It was a lone Brontosaur, like they met at the southern region of the island. Normally he would be travelling in herds, but this one somehow got lost and somehow got pass the mountain range that stretches and divides the island. But the Brontosaur has another tree on top of him. And both are too heavy for him to get free.

And there was a branch pinning his long neck to the ground. And a Brontosaur in this position is vulnerable to larger predators.

The 2 giants have probably been there for days, possibly.

"Come on, help me with this." Heather said as she tries to push the tree off them with Astrid's help.

"Come on, get up!" Astrid trying to encourage them.

But the Brontosaur's front legs got caught under his bulk. And there's no way he get them free. The 2 girls push the tree as hard as they could, but it was too heavy.

"This isn't gonna work, Heather." Astrid catching her breath. "We need something else."

Then suddenly the tree trunks were lifted up, and soon the Sker Buffalo and the Brontosaur were able to get to their feet. And begin to walk away. The 2 girls quickly brought their axes out.

But it was soon revealed that the trees were lifted by Kong who was passing by. And soon they froze in place, and were so terrified their axes slip out of their hands. And then, Kong drops the tree trunks.

"No sudden... moves." Astrid whispered.

"It's neither kind of movement I'm worried about." Heather whispered and snapped.

And luckily, Kong's expression calms down. And loses interest in the 2 girls his dwarfs, and soon walks away.

And the 2 girls were relief that they weren't stomped or he even attack.

"F-For a second, I-I thought we were done for." Heather catching her breath.

"Me too." Said Astrid.

Soon Kong was gone, and then the Brontosaur came back and approach them. And then he lowers his head to look at them, And sniffs them.

Long before the dawn of man, Sauropods were the largest land animals ever to lived on the planet. But that changed with the arrival of Kong's kind.

Then unexpectedly and maybe not thinking clearly. Heather reach her hand and touches the dinosaur's snout. And he soon bellows.

"I think he's saying thank you." Said Heather.

"Maybe, you're right." Said Astrid.

And soon, the Brontosaur lost interest in the 2 girls, and soon turns and leaves. Heading south, back to his home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Packard's team were now hiking alongside a river. And as Packard glanced behind him, he notice something on a ridge.

"Well, would you look at that?" He said. "It bleeds."

They looked where Packard at pointing. And saw on the side of the ridge, was red right print. No doubt it was left by Kong.

"Wha..." Mills confused.

"Must've happen when he attack us." Fishlegs thought.

"Well, guess with enough dragon power, it might be enough to finish the job." Said Packard.

Randa was looking at the hand print with amazement. "Magnificent."

"Sure is something to see." Fishlegs working on some notes and cards of the creatures they met so far.

* * *

Back with Hiccup's team, they were working on repairs to the boat.

"Okay. So, we've got 48 hours to try and reach the north shore." Said Hiccup. "Slivko, do you know what you're doing back there?"

"Yeah!" Slivko answered working on the inside. "My pop's repairs ships for a living. If I can't fix this, he'll disown me.

Ragnar and Hiccup glance over to him.

"If he ever sees me again." Slivko finished.

"Hold the boat there, Haddock." Ragnar said. "Berk was our enemy. Now, you're saying we're allies with each other?"

"You'd be surprise how much you missed." Hiccup said.

"Like as much when you made peace with dragons, and became friends with a Night Fury?"

Nieves shook his head.

"Come on, we're losing daylight." Said Hiccup as they got back to work.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **In case your wondering, I had a idea of a mountain range divide the island. And keeps the animals from the 2005 version from spreading north, and overlapping with 2017 version of it's creatures.**

 **And stay tune, next chapter will reveal the mention of Heather reminding Ragnar of someone.**


	21. Night 2: Long Lost Family Member

Meanwhile, at a different part of the island. In a dry section forest, was a young man seeming to be in his mid to late 20's. He was Jack Chapman, the missing member of Packard's team.

He has a camp somewhere nearby, but is waiting for Packard to arrive.

"Dear Billy... Sometimes, life just punch you in the face." Said Chapman.

This Billy figure he mention is actually his son, and he has been away from his family for too long. He places his crossbow down and sat on a log, trying think what to do now. Then suddenly and unexpectedly, the log jolted and begin to raise. Chapman was tossed off, and he saw that it was no ordinary log, it was a giant stick insect as big as a elephant, called a Spore Mantis.

Chapman quickly grabs his crossbow, and fires at the insect. Then strangely, the Spore Mantis begins to back away, and turns and leaves.

Then Chapman heard a growling behind him, and slowing glance behind him. He then looks behind him, and there was a Skullcrawler with strangely 3 slash wounds on his head. And something silver sticking from it's neck.

Then like a big cat lunging at it's victim, the Skullcrawler lunges at Chapman. And droplets of blood spread on his crossbow.

* * *

Late afternoon has turn into night, and the northern lights appeared lighting up the sky.

Meanwhile, everyone was in a section of the ship where Ragnar stays. And on a section of wall, shows the marks of when he was keeping track of time of how long his been here. And at the moment he was using his knife to cut most of the hair of his beard.

"I don't know if I'm gonna like whoever's under this beard." Said Ragnar.

"I really hope that thing you call a boat can get us upriver in 36 hours." Said Nieves. "Because if we miss that window, we're uh... literally up a creek."

Meanwhile, San was with Brooks. And she was going over his book.

"When I first wrote that paper on the Hollow Earth theory, the whole committee laughed out loud." Said Brooks.

"Not Randa." San said.

"The one guy in the crowd who actually took me seriously. It felt good. Then I thought he was crazy when he said the earth was full of monsters.

Meanwhile, Ragnar is still having a chat with Nieves.

"I can't tell when I'm talking or when I'm not talking." Said Ragnar.

"You're talking." Nieves said.

"Am I?'

"Yes."

"I'm talking?"

"Yes."

"Your mouth is moving."

"What?"

"I'm gonna stab you by the end of the night."

Nieves looks panicked. "Really?"

Ragnar chuckled. "Just kidding."

Meanwhile, Hiccup appeared after checking on the dragons and checking on their injures. And was able to make a new tail for Toothless. He then joins Astrid who was watching the aurora filling up the night sky.

"isn't odd the most dangerous places are always the most beautiful?" Hiccup looking at the lighted sky.

"I guess things are just always strange and amazing wherever we go." Said Astrid.

"New dragons, a new outpost, new enemies. I mean what else could they hit us with?"

Astrid laughed a bit. "Especially with what happen with that last island we were at."

"Yeah. Never thought creatures like those even exist."

"It's sad about their island home though."

"Yeah. Guess sometimes, life doesn't go the way you want it to be."

The island that Hiccup mention was one of their previous adventures. And there they a number of unimaginable creatures living alongside with dragons. But that is another story, for another time.

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of the island. Packard's team have camped out in a field. And at the campfire, Randa sat by Packard.

"Colonel Packard, this mission to the crash site is folly." He said. "I understand going after your man. But the rest of it... This is beyond us."

"You don't like the way I'm running things?" Packard said. "You know where the door is."

* * *

 _"You set this in motion when you put this place on the map. And I will not cut and run. I know an enemy when I see it."_

In a different part of the island. On a ridge and with another making look like a skull. On the other side of a cave, was Kong at his den. He was sitting there, and then a sudden brightness got his attention and he looks at the night spectacle.

Like all mammals, apes have a natural sense of curiosity. Including mammals with higher intelligence, and have a sense of wonder of watching amazing things.

* * *

back at the ship, Heather was talking with Ragnar wondering if he knew anything about her father, Oswald.

"So, do you know, my father Oswald?" She asked.

"Oh sure, I was in the field with him." Ragnar said. "But even at time, he always believe that peace could be possible between us and Berk."

"What was he like?"

"Oh, where do to start? He sure was a great man, in fact he and I were close friends. I was even his best man on his wedding day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was marrying my sister, Rachel."

"Rachel? That's actually... My Mom's name." Heather thought.

"Well, how about that? I knew you look like someone I know." Said Ragnar.

"Well, I guess it's finally a pleasure to meet you." Heather shaking her uncle's hand.

"You too, Heather."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Great news, the 1st trailer of How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World arrived.**

 **But something is bugging at the back of my mind. In 2:13 of the trailer.**

 **it shows a Night Fury showing the same ability as a Skrill, absorbing the lightning. But I don't think it's Toothless.**

 **If you pause it as it rears up ready to fire, and look carefully. The tail looks like it has a tailfin on the left side. Fully complete and attached.**

 **So I think it might be a different Night Fury, I mean even if it was Toothless. How could he be flying so high, and so long without losing balance?**

 **I think HTTYD: The Hidden World might show more than 1 Night Fury, besides the Light Fury.**

 **Can only wait.**


	22. Day 3, Farewell: Surprise!

Day 3

The next morning at dawn, everyone was with Ragnar at seems to be a spot where someone was buried.

"This man's name is Harold Hofferson." Said Ragnar. "But you take away the uniforms and the war... He became my brother.

Hiccup and the others stared and were touched of his words. And Astrid was sadden about her uncle's death.

"And we swore we'd never leave each other behind." Ragnar now tearing up.

A tear went across Astrid's face, and Hiccup held her hand in comfort.

Then Ragnar stood up, looking firm. "Let's get off this island."

He then grabs Harold's sword, and slides in it's sheath.

* * *

Minutes later, everyone is on the boat trying to finish the final touches. Then Nieves pulled a lever, went cause the anchor chain to fall. And Slivko and Heather down below, adding the last touches.

"OW!" Slivko's voice shouted and poke his head out. "Not yet!"

"Okay, here we go!" Heather called.

Then, the boat slid down the ramp, and into the water.

"Yes! Yes!" Slivko cheered.

"Yeah!" Hiccup said.

They all laughed in success, and then they saw the Iwis watching them. Almost as if they were sad. And then Ragnar walked up to the tribe's chief and wife.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ragnar said sadly. "Thank you.

And soon, they bowed their heads to him as farewell.

"If you're ever in Berserker Island, look me up, I guess."

And slowly the boat begins to flow away in the water, as Ragnar had one final look of the people he almost called family for almost 29 years. As the boat nears the wall, the lower part lifts up. And the boat sails through under it.

* * *

And they begin to head up river to the north end of the island.

And over with, Packard's team they continued their trek and came across a set of tracks. And were left by Kong. But were made sometime ago.

* * *

Over with Hiccup's group, as they headed north, Ragnar started to share some of his past.

"I got a wife." He said holding a drawing of her. "Had a wife. Have a wife? Guess I don't know anymore."

Hiccup, Astrid and Heather were listening to him.

"We got hitched right before I deployed." He continued. "Got a letter from her the day before I got stranded. She said we just had our baby boy. I got a son out there. Grown man I've never met."

"Yeah, she definitely thinks you're dead, man." Slivko said listening and sitting on the boat's roof.

"Hey!" Hiccup said.

Heather then bangs on the roof. "Show some sympathy!"

"I'm just saying." Slivko said.

"You don't know that." Said Hiccup. "You'd be surprised how long people wait."

"Ah, truth is, I don't expect them to be waiting." Ragnar said. "I'd be fine either way. I just want one last chance to see them. That'd be good enough for me."

"We're gonna get you home." Said Astrid.

"I'll make sure of that." Said Heather.

Then suddenly, a bright red light was seen behind a ridge up ahead. And then, a fire blast and gas explosion were seen.

"There!" Nieves called.

"I know that explosion." Said Hiccup. "It the twins and Barf and Belch!"

"It must be them!" Said Astrid.

"Yes!" Heather said.

"Yes!" Slivko relived.

"We're going home." Said Astrid.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere a Leafwing snatches Nieves by the shoulder. And takes him away, the sudden attack made everyone got down as a whole swarm of Leafwings appeared and flew off with Nieves. Toothless, Stormfly and Windshear got ready to fired, but they were too far away, and can't get a good shot without hitting Nieves.

Everyone watches as a 2nd Leafwing held Nieves arm, and a 3rd held his and the other holding his other arm. And then a 4th doved and using his saw blade nose, it slices Nieve's arm off like batter. And begin to fly off away.

"What the hail, man?" Slivko said.

"He's gone." Said Hiccup. "Everybody grab your gear. We have to keep moving. We'll go ashore, meet up with Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins."

"No. No. Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Brooks said. "Is nobody gonna say anything about the..."

"He's gone!" Said Ragnar. "And he ain't coming back. There's nothing to say."

"You okay?" Hiccup asked Astrid who was a little shaken.

"Yeah." She said.

A few minutes later, they reach a shoreline and began to search for the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **So, who's really for a Skullcrawler in the next chapter?**

 **And note for viewer Calvin, try to picture in this story, as the 2005 Kong as a distant subspecies of the 2017 Kong. And a reminder that both the 2005 and 2017 version of Skull Island for joined into 1 island.**

 **I'm saying that, plain and simple. Hope you will get the picture now.**


	23. Skullcrawler Attack

After a short hike, they were at a stream. Thinking that they might come their way.

"Their blast was only 1 mile north." Said Hiccup. "They should be here soon."

"Unless they were eaten by something that's bigger than us." Astrid sitting and polishing her ax.

As Ragnar was filling up a water bottle, a distant rustle was heard. And it was close by. They turned and looked, but this time it was something familiar.

"Holy Thor!" Slivko getting.

It was Packard's team, along with Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins.

"Slivko!" Said Mills.

Slivko ran up and hugged his friends.

"Fishlegs! Are we glad to see you!" Hiccup glad his friend is okay.

"Same here!" Said Fishlegs.

"Can't believe I'm saying this. But, it's nice to see you again." Said Snotlout to Hiccup.

"Oh, so you miss me?" Hiccup said.

"Don't push it."

Meanwhile, Randa went to Brooks and San.

"I thought you were crazy." Brooks shaking his hand.

"I wish I had been." Randa said.

Then Hiccup went to Packard. "What's your count?"

"What you see is what I got." Packard answered.

"We lost one, too. One of your own."

"Good to see you, fellas." Ragnar walking up to them.

"Who the Thor is this?" Packard looking at him.

"We picked up a hitchhiker." Said Hiccup.

"Lieutenant Ragnar Marlow of the 45th Squadron of Berserker." Ragnar introduced.

"You've been here for almost 30 years?" Packard asked surprised.

"Yes, sir. I miss the parade?"

"I'll be damed."

"Snap to, Lieutenant." Packard said as they saluted.

"We're gonna get him home, sir." Said Hiccup. "If we follow this river, we'll make it to the boat, and we'll make it the the north shore in time."

"That sounds good." Said Packard. "But we're not leaving yet."

"What? Why?" Astrid asked.

"Still got a man out there, son." Said Packard.

"Wait a second. You got someone out there?" Hiccup asked.

"Chapman. He's with the campsite he didn't return yet just west of here."

"West? We can't go west!" Ragnar said thinking their crazy.

"What out west from here?" Fishlegs asked.

"That's where the skull things live." Ragnar said and unknowingly Heather looked uneasy. "We have an old saying here. "East is best, west is worst!" That's why we say it! You know, southwest... We could talk about that. But you're gonna need a lot more guns if you're gonna go west."

Heather then stood up. "Guys. I think that we should listen to Ragnar. This is crazy." Windshear then went up and nuzzled her in comfort. But Astrid could tell something was up with her.

Packard turned back to Hiccup. "Hey. Your job is finding lost members, right?"

Hiccup was uneasy about this, but knew the risks. "Okay, sir. But if we reach that position and he's not there, we don't send out a search party. We're back here by nightfall, understood? in 24 hours, we have to be on the other side of this island."

"Roger that." Packard shrugged seeming fair enough for him. "Hear you loud and clear." Packard then turned to his men. "All right, you heard the man. Moving out in 10."

"This is a good group of boys." Said Ragnar. "We're all gonna die together out here. You're a good group of boys to die with, I'll tell you that much." He then laughed. "You shouldn't have come here."

Hiccup then approached Astrid. "Don't forget to tell me this is a bad idea."

"This is a bad idea." She said.

Then Astrid notice Heather and she looked a little uneasy, and she went up to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine really." Heather looking her from the corner of her eye.

"Heather, what's going on?"

"I just don't like this one bit. That's all."

"Come on, there's something else. I know it." Astrid then placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me."

Heather sighed. "Alright, look. I actually came across one of those things yesterday."

Astrid looked behind her, and brought Heather a little further back. "Really, what happen?"

"Just, between us?" Heather asked.

Astrid nodded.

"It was yesterday, and me and Windshear were in a forest." Heather begun to explain. "We stop for a minute to rest, I told Windhsear to have a look around. A minute later, I heard some growling. I knew it wasn't Windshear, I turned and there was a Skullcrawler lunging towards me. Windshear then pounced on it and manages to fight it off." Heather finished.

"For a moment I was so scared. I thought I was done for." Heather hugged herself.

Astrid was worried of what happen. "Heather, you have nothing to worry about." Astrid wrapped an arm on Heather's shoulder in comfort. "just be glad, that Windshear saved you just in time. Okay?"

Heather has a small smile, feeling a little better. "Okay?"

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone is hiking west to where Chapman will be. They then came across a field with old fossils of the bones left from a large creature. And as they walk over another hilltop, they saw something unbelievable.

It was a large dried field, and lied 2 large skeletons of Kong's kind.

"Yeah, you smell that?" Ragnar said. "That's death."

"What the Thor is this place?" Slivko looking at the scene.

"This is what's left of Kong's parents."

"I've taken enough scenes of family deaths to recognize one." Heather said.

"The campsite's just on the other side of this valley." Said Packard. "We'll cross through and make it to the highest point west."

"Uh-uh." Ragnar shook his head. "This place is a real no-no, sir."

"We need to be going to the north side right now." Said Steve.

"And you're welcome to do that, my man." Packard turning to him. "By yourself. I'm not leaving Jack out there. Now, who's with me?"

"We can make it." Hiccup said.

"You're mighty right, we can make it." Said Packard. "Now, stay sharp. Keep an eye out."

Packard begins to lead them downhill. And soon everyone followed him.

"I've only been here 28 years. What do I know?" Ragnar shook his head.

* * *

Minutes later, they were at the boneyard, the only sounds being made so far were the footsteps the group walking.

As they walked, Hiccup notice a footprint in the ground. Almost lizard like. And was recently made.

As the dragons walked, Hookfang went out a small sneeze. But a small spark fell on a bone, but it actually triggered a small size explosion. And everyone turned to it.

"Watch those fumes!" Randa shouted.

"This gas must be flammable." Said Hiccup. Ruff, Tuff. Make sure that Belch let out a single spark. A certain size could bring the whole fire."

"As much as like a fire, but this doesn't sound fun to be in." Said Tuffnut.

"And Snotlout, please make sure Hookfang doesn't flame up." Hiccup turned to he.

"Alright! The explosion was enough for me, I get it!" Said Snotlout.

"Let's go. We gotta move!" Said Packard.

As they continue to walk, a screeching sound was heard from a distance not too far away. The dragons took defensive stances knowing there's a creature somewhere.

"What was that?" Astrid looking around.

Another screech was heard, and Ragnar recognized that sound anywhere. "Run!"

Everyone quickly ran, and hid behind the bones. And the dragons went into hiding as well. Packard's team along with Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins hid inside a skull. While Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar, Slivko and Heather hid behind a pelvis.

Everyone remained quiet, and soon footsteps were heard. And soon emerging from the gas, came a Skullcrawler. And he was dangerously approaching the hiding spot where Hiccup's group was. The reptile flicked his tongue like a snake or monitor lizard would do to pick up scents of anything that past by. And then let out a screech like roar.

Ragnar then turn to Heather and Slivko. "I told you this dam place is a no-no."

Then suddenly, the Skullcrawler was heard making a retching sound. Over with Packard's group they looked as the Skullcrawler then gaps his mouth fully open as if his stomach is not agreeing with something. Back with Hiccup, the Skullcrawler continued his retching.

And suddenly, he regurgitated a pile of bones, and then a human's skull rolled into view. Hiccup had his hand over Astrid's mouth to keep her from gasping too loud as she had a disgusted horror look in her eyes. Heather was equally the same.

Then Hiccup notice something around the skull, and what look like solider dogtags. And they say.

Chapman

Jack

Then suddenly, the Skullcrawler shook his neck as if he was trying to shake something off. It was something silver and sharp, And then lifts his left hand and swipes it off and the object was flung off spinning. And then it lands on the ground, Heather recognized that anywhere.

It's a Razorwhip tail spine.

This was the same Skullcrawler that kill Jack, and tried to eat Heather. And that Windshear fought. And soon, the Skullcrawler finishes regurgitating and walks away. Slowly Ragnar and Hiccup peak out to see if he is gone.

"Do you see him?" Astrid whispered.

"I think he's gone." Hiccup said.

Packard notice that he was gone as well. "All right, let's move. Rally on me."

They soon left their hiding spots, and soon the dragons came back.

"Rally up! Rally up! Packard called. "Somebody cover the other's six. Let's move!"

They soon began to leave, keeping their eyes out. The dragons still had defensive stance as they watch. Astrid and Heather brought their axes out preparing for the worst. And then Ragnar brought out his sword.

As they walked, Randa then heard a low growl behind him.

"Oh, shi..."

Then suddenly out of nowhere, the Skullcrawler clamps his jaws on the man. And pulls up as Slivko turns and fired his crossbow, and soon everyone turned and fired multiple arrows were fired and the dragons started firing at the lizard like reptile.

"Randa!" Brooks shouted.

The Skullcrawler then swallows the man whole, and everyone continued to fire. And then, a plasma blast to the face was enough to get the Skullcrawler to turn and disappear into the gas.

But they knew he isn't done here yet.

"Set up the 50!" Packard yelled.

Within no time, a large crossbow of the same design of their crossbows was set up on the skull of what's left of a Triceratops. Everyone kept quiet and watch trying to see where the Skullcrawler be might. Then a growl was heard and they saw some movement. Fishlegs and Snotlout shook trying to keep it together.

And then Ragnar raised his sword aiming it almost as if the Skullcrawler is right there.

"Death before dishonor." He said softly.

Then after a few seconds, the Skullcrawler came charging through the smoke. And Ragnar sliced his sword on the reptile's left arm.

"Go!" Hiccup shouted as they moved.

And Ragnar ran off.

Then the man fired the large crossbow, firing multiple arrows at once. And then the charging Skullcrawler rams the dinosaur skull, sending the man flying. Buth then, the Skullcrawler shot out his long tongue like a chameleon. And the man was pulled into the reptile's mouth and was eaten alive and swallowed.

And then, Heather found herself running from the Skullcrawler as he chased her. And then everyone started shooting at the reptile. Then Heather ran to a rib cage and slides on the ground in it. But that didn't stop the Skullcrawler from trying to get her. As he snapped his jaws trying to reach her.

"Bring the torch! Do your thing!" Packard ordered.

Then Hookfang blasted a stream of fire at the Skullcrawler. He screeches in pain, as Heather took the chance to escape. The dragon started shooting at it again, but then the Skullcrawler whipped his tail at Hookfang's face went he accidentally send a man flying through the air like a baseball. And then he crashed into Barf and Belch and the impact accidentally made them trigger a explosion.

And Slivko was threw off his feet.

"Slivko!" Hiccup shouted he then notice Barf spewing too much gas. "Gas!"

Then Belch accidentally ignites it, causing a large explosion. The gas disturb a flock of Leafwing as they flew off in different direction. And some started to attack the group. And soon the Skullcrawler begins to attack again.

"Ragnar! Sword!" Hiccup running towards him.

Ragnar tossed his sword to him as he made his way towards Slivko.

Then Toothless suddenly lunges himself on the Skullcrawler as he tries to shake him off. The Skullcrawler soon threw him off, and they started roaring at each other. The Skullcrawler lunges trying to take a bite out of him. But the Night Fury quickly leaps onto his back and leaves.

Meanwhile, Hiccup has manage to reach Slivko and Heather who as trying to help him.

"Slivko, hang on!" Hiccup ran towards them.

Back with the attack, the Skullcrawler eats and swallows another man. And slams his tail on the ground near another, he then turns and charges.

"This thing's moving!" Packard yelled.

As Hiccup and Heather helped Slivko up. They saw the Skullcrawler charging towards them, then suddnely Astrid appeared and threw a jar of Monstrous Nightmare gel.

And once it hit the ground, a large explosion was triggered. And the blast knocked the 4 off their feet. As the smoke cleared, Astrid looked and saw the Skullcrawler badly burnt. And lets out one final screech as he slumps to the ground lifelessly.

Astrid drop her head back down, and the 4 panted in relieve.

And soon, they all left the area.

* * *

 **Happy 4th Anniversary of How To Train Your Dragon 2**

 **Author's Note.**

 **At this point, I might be 4 or 5 chapters away from finishing.**

 **And then after that, the Prequel. And it will have something to do with a familiar face that will reappear in 9 days.**

 **Back soon.**


	24. You Can't Kill Kong!

After leaving the area, they were now in a forest. But the death of Ranada and the attack of the Skullcrawler has left them shaken. And now things were beginning to heat up.

"Now, look, Colonel." Said Ragnar. "You may outrank me, but I've been here a hell of a lot longer. And I'm telling you that thing that just shredded us was only the first of them. Now we're on their turf, and we need to turn back TOOT SWEET!"

"Not as long as Chapman's still out there." Said Packard.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Packard." Hiccup apologized and held out Jack's dog tags. "Chapman is dead."

The Skullcrawler has beaten them to him. And everyone was sadden of that.

"Oh, no." Astrid said.

"Doesn't change a thing!" Packard braking the silence. "We're still going to that campsite."

Everyone was confused by that.

"What's at that campsite that you want so badly?" Hiccup asked.

"Weapons! Enough to kill it!"

"Kong didn't kill Chapman."

"But he did kill these men!" Packard holding the dog tags of those that didn't survive Kong's attack when they arrive. "My men! And your team, was just coincidentally lucky!"

"You can't kill Kong, Colonel." Ragnar said thinking he was crazy. "Kong is god on this island. He's the only thing keeping them lizard things in the ground."

"He's right, Colonel. We can't kill Kong." Said Brooks. "Now, that other creature. That's the threat. And there are more of them down there. If you take away a species' natural competition, they'll proliferate out of control!"

"Then we'll end them, too!" Packard said with some assurance. "After we bring this thing down."

"Are you crazy?!" Astrid said. "We don't even know how many are down there! And there's a really big one."

Ragnar then brought out his sword. "I can't let you do that, Colonel."

Then Packard's men raised their crossbows, and the dragons got ready to fire.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait! Hold your fire!" Hiccup trying to stop them.

Then Packard swung his crossbow at Ragnar's sword, and shoves him to the ground.

"This is one war we are not gonna lose." Said Packard.

"Nuts! You hear me?! This is nuts!" Ragnar yelled.

"Please! You need to listen to us!" Said San.

"We're not at war. Colonel. You're making a mistake." Brooks said.

Packard then raised his crossbow at them. "Your lies got my men killed!"

"And your gonna get us all killed!" Heather pointed her ax at him.

"Not our fight." Hiccup moved her aside.

"Whose side are you on, Haddock?" Packard still holding his weapon.

"Okay, Colonel." Hiccup trying to reason him. "You'll find your campsite a mile and a half up that ridge. Now, I'm gonna take my team and everyone else back to the boat. And we'll wait for you there. All right?" He raised his hands.

Everyone stood still, and silent. And after a few moments, Packard lowered his weapon.

"Saddle up!" Packard said to his men. "Let's go kill this thing!"

Soon they begin to follow him.

"Steve, you running with the big dogs or staying on the porch?" Packard turning to Steve.

"I don't wanna be on the porch." Steve muttered and followed.

Hiccup went and help Ragnar up. "Ragnar, you okay?"

"We need to stop him." He said.

"You wanna talk with him about it again?" Heather asked. "He seemed to really go for it the first time."

"He's losing his grip." Hiccup said as Ragnar sheath his sword.

Soon, they begin to make their way back to the boat.

"Now, follow me, and we'll get off this rock alive." Said Hiccup

* * *

Meanwhile, Packard's team have found the death spot where Jack was killed. And found his things.

"Make sure those get back to his family." Said Packard.

"Dear Billy..." Mills said. "Your dad was one of the best to ever do it."

* * *

Back with Hiccup's group, their still finding their way back to the boat.

"There's water close by." Heather examining the ground.

"Are you lost? Which way?' Brooks said.

"Hang on." Said Hiccup.

Then a familiar roar was heard in a distance.

"Wait here." Hiccup said walking off. "I've got to get to higher ground to find the river."

Then Astrid walk after him. "Hey! I'm coming, too."

"I'll be right here." Ragnar called.

Soon the were out of sight.

"Keep your eyes open." Said Ragnar. "Up in the trees, too."

"Why?" Brooks questioned.

"Ants."

"You expect me to be afraid of tiny little..."

"Big ones." Ragnar cutting off Snotlout.

Then a bird sound was heard.

"There's one." Ragnar said. "Sounds like a bird, but it's a freaking ant."

* * *

Meanwhile, Packard's team have finally arrive at the campsite.

"Gather up everything you can, including those Nightmare barrels." Said Packard. "They got his attention the first time."

They looked at the weapon stall.

"This is a bad idea." Said Mills.

"Let's just get on with it." Cole said.

* * *

And as night approached, the trap begins to set.


	25. Saving Kong: Ramarak

Night 3

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid were climbing up a ledge. They soon reached the top, and they soon spotted the river.

"The boat must be around that bend." Said Hiccup.

Then suddenly, something started to appear in the mist.

Something big.

It emerged through the mist, and it was Kong.

He got a little closer, and the 2 kept still. And regretted of not taking their dragons with them. But Kong showed no signs of aggression, or signs wanting to attack. Only showing curiosity.

Then Astrid took a step forward, and placed a gentle hand on his nose. Hiccup and Astrid were amazed by this, as if they were seeing the true nature of Kong. Not a deadly monster, but a gentle giant. And almost human.

Eventually Kong took a step back, and then 3 explosions were seen a distance away. And soon Kong left them.

"We have to go. Now." Said Hiccup.

And begin to head back to the others.

* * *

Over with Packard's group, they were at a large lake and a few explosions went off. And Packard was holding a lit torch, and then they heard by trees breaking. And then a explosion revealed Kong on the other side of the lake.

This was the moment Packard's been waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other riders, Brooks, San and Ragnar were still waiting. And then heard ahead, and Brooks aims his crossbow.

"Don't shoot!" Hiccup said as he and Astrid appeared.

"Hiccup, which way are we going?" Brooks asked.

"You 3 need the go back to the boat." Hiccup said and pointed the direction where the boat is. "It's that way. Wait for us till dawn. If we're not back by then, just go."

Brooks scoffs. "You ain't gotta twist my arm."

"Where are you 2 going?" Ragnar asked.

"Were going to save Kong." Hiccup answered.

"Not without me, pal."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kong begins to approach Packard's team and then stops at the edge of the lake. And soon both were at a stare off, waiting to see who will strike first. ANd then, Kong beats his chest lets out a roar.

He then charges in the lake, and towards them. Once Kong was close enough, Packard threw the torch. And when it lands in the water, the lake suddenly burst into flames.

Kong roars in pain and the entire teams watches. And after a few moments, the roars died and vanish. Packard clenched his fists, thinking that he finally got him. And all was quiet for a minute.

Then suddenly, almost as if he was escaping the gates of Hell. Kong came out of the flames, everyone back out of the way and then Kong swung his right at the water. And a man got caught in flames.

Then Steve saw he was in trouble.

"Oh, dear." He said.

Then Kong raised his right foot, and then stomps him like a bug. Then suddenly, Kong got extremely weak and then he collapses and slumps to the ground with a massive thud.

"Men!" Packard called. "Place your charges. It's time to show Kong that man is king!"

Soon they begin to ready the explosives.

"Arm one." Said Reles.

"Arm two." Said Cole.

"Arm three." Said Mills.

Packard begin to set his.

"Packard!" Hiccup suddenly appeared with Toothless.

Soon the other riders appeared along with their dragons. Packard's raised their crossbows.

"Don't do it." Said Hiccup.

Astrid and Heather brought their axes. And then Ragnar appeared behind Reles, and aims his crossbow at Slivko.

"I asked you fellas nice the first time." Ragnar warned.

"We don't wanna fight here, Packard." Astrid said.

"This thing brought us down! It killed my men!" Packard said.

"Kong was just defending his territory." Said Hiccup.

"We are soldiers! We do the dirty work, so our families and our countrymen don't have to be afraid! They shouldn't even know a thing like this exists! Or anything else that live on this living Nightmare!"

"You've lost your mind." Said Hiccup. "Put that Nightmare jar down."

Everyone remained quiet, and then Packard still unconvinced took a couple steps forward. He then holds out the jar over some explosive fuel, threatening to drop it.

"Stop!" Heather called. "The world is bigger than this."

"Mitch, please!" Packard thinking she's crazy. "Slivko, get her out of there!"

But Slikvo felt uneasy and unsure of this.

"You know it's the wrong thing to do, son." Said Ragnar.

Everything was silent for a minute.

"Put it down, sir." Slivko turning towards Packard.

Then Packard reached for his crossbow.

"Packard!" Hiccup stopping him.

Soon everyone lowered their weapons.

"Come on." Said Hiccup. "It's over."

Then suddenly, they heard a distant bubbling sound.

"What was that?" Astrid turning to sound's direction.

They all turned to the lake, and then there was great disturbance on the water's surface. Then suddenly there was a explosion of water as if something leaped out of the lake. And suddenly, something crashes onto the lake standing. And it was revealed to be a large Skullcrawler that is big, even for his kind. And he had 2 spikes on each elbow.

Ramarak.

Ragnar immediately knew who it was. "That's the Big One."

"Fall back. Hiccup ordered.

Then Ramarak snarled.

"You never said he was this big!" Snotlout panicked and turned to Ragnar. "What were you thinking?"

"I did say he was bigger!" Ragnar said.

"Uh, yeah! But that was before I saw it!"

"Go!" Hiccup called.

"You know what, I'm going to... Head to the boat. Yeah get to the boat." Snoutlout back away. "Wow, he's big!"

He then turns and runs. And soon everyone left.

Then Ramarak let out a loud screech. Announcing his return.

* * *

The others ran through the forest.

"That is big! That is really, really big!" Snotlout yelled.

* * *

Then Hiccup turned to Packard.

"Colonel." Hiccup said.

But Packard his attention on the giant Skullcrawler.

"Sir!"

Ramarak continues screeching.

Soon Hiccup came to his senses.

"Let's go, bud!" He said as he ran.

Hiccup and Toothless were forced to leave Packard behind. And when they were gone, Ramarak begins to approach him. Then Packard heard a sound behind him, and looks and then Kong shot his eyes open.

Kong then lifted his head, and Packard ready his explosive. And Kong glared at him.

"Die, you motherfu..."

Kong then slams his right fist Packard, and crushed him.

* * *

In the forest at a distance. Astrid stopped and looks over to where Kong was.

Kong got up, but then Ramarak lunges at him. And knocks him over off his feet, and Ramarak had his jaws on Kong's right wrist. And then, the colossal Skullcrawler places his left hand of Kong's face. And then forces him to the ground, and then Kong's body limped.

Ramarak then screeches and looks around, and then he turns towards the forest. Almost looking at her.

Then suddenly Astrid yelps in surprise as Hiccup grabbed her, and pulls her away.

"Kong's down. Let's go!" Hiccup said as they rushed off.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Who's ready for a epic battle?!**

 **Let's hope the Riders will get off the island.**


	26. Kong vs Ramarak

Day 4

The next morning at dawn, Brooks and San are still waiting for the others. And they saw the sun raising.

"They told us to leave at dawn." Said San.

"I know." Said Brooks.

"It's dawn."

"I know."

"So what are we going to do?"

Brooks tries to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others ran out of the forest. And then they reached a marsh, and nearby was a old shipwreck yard.

"This is the edge of the island." Said Hiccup. "Astrid, get up on those rock and make a single. With any luck, Brooks will see it."

"Here, take this." Reles handed her a object. "Put this in, pull the trigger, and fire it up."

"Got it." Said Astrid.

Then loud rustling was heard behind them.

"It's coming!' Fishlegs panicked.

"Any day, now." Snotlout panicked as well.

"We'll buy you time." Hiccup turned back to Astrid.

Astrid begins to head towards the ridge.

"This way." The others begin to follow Hiccup.

* * *

Some distance away, Ramarak stomps through the trees. And is heading towards them.

* * *

Soon Hiccup and the others reached the end of land.

"Come on. Every second counts." said Hiccup.

They begin to head into the water, but for some strange reason Cole just stood there. He then drop his crossbow.

Soon Mills saw Cole just standing there. "Cole! Come on, man, we gotta fall back."

Everyone stops and turns toward Cole.

"What is he doing?" Ruffnut confused.

"Go live your life." Said Cole. "Get out of here."

"What?" Heather confused.

Then Cole turns and walks away. And then, everyone tries to stop him.

"Cole, no!" Slivko called.

"Cole! Mills called.

"Cole, no!" Hiccup called.

"Stop!" Slivko called.

"Cole!" Reles called.

"Cole! Cole!" Mills yelled.

Soon Ramarak begin to approach them. And then, Cole brought 2 jars of explosive Monstrous Nightmare gel.

"No! Don't! Mills trying to stop him.

"Cole!"

Cole holds out the jars as the Skullcrawler approaches.

"Cole!" Mills ran after him.

But Hiccup soon stops him, and soon everyone held him back.

Cole continues to approach Ramarak, who then stops and took a step back. Almost as if he was sudden about his target approaching him.

"Come on. Come on, you son of a halftroll." Cole continued towards.

Then Ramarak screeched, and felt uneasy as if something was off. Cole braces for being eaten, but then with the force a runaway jumbo jet. Ramarak twirls, and tail whips the man flying away, the collision was enough to kill him on impact. And then the Nightmare jars exploded.

And soon everyone ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid is nearing the top of the ridge.

* * *

Back with Ramarak, he begins to charge towards the group as they ran.

"I don't wanna die!" Fishlegs cried.

Then a familiar roar was heard and stop in their tracks. They turned as just before Ramarak was about to snatch one of them, he turns and saw Kong still alive. And falling towards him with a large boulder, and then slams it against the reptile's head.

"Come on! Go!" Slivko yelled.

They continued to run as the 2 giants begin to confront each other.

A whole night after losing to Ramarak. Kong is once again, about to fight for this territory.

Kong roars and then Ramarak lunges clamping his jaws on Kong's left wrist. Kong throws back, and then Ramarak pins Kong against a high ridge. And then bites him on the neck, Kong punches his left fist at Ramarak's neck and then pulls the jaws off of him.

And then Kong grabs him, and slams to the ridge. Kong attempts to slam his left elbow at him, but Ramarak pulls back as Kong hits the wall. Then the Skullcrawler wraps his tail around him, and bite him on the left wrist. And then he pulls Kong to the ground, Ramarak lunges again but Kong stops him and then Ramarak slams him and twirls around attempting to bite him again. But Kong stops him by holding his left arm holding the reptile back, and Kong roars.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid has managed to reach the top of the ridge. She can see the fight going on, and soon loads the device she was given and then she held it straight up and fires a bright red light.

It soared up before it exploded.

* * *

Hiccup and the others saw it.

* * *

Back with the fight, Kong manages to throw Ramarak off of him. And he backed up, and then Kong pulls out a tree arming himself. Ramarak tail whips the ground, and Kong scraps the branches of the tree.

And then Ramarak charged towards him as Kong did the same and roared. As they neared, Kong raised the tree back and then swung the tree like a baseball bat and hits Ramarak in the face knocking him away. And the tree snaps.

And then, Ramarak charges and leaps as Kong caught and held him back. Ramarak snaps his jaws, and then overpowers him and then threw back with his tail. Kong was sent flying towards a shipyard and came to a stop.

Kong attempts to get up, but he was now caught in a tangle of chains. And then, Ramarak pins Kong down with his right hand on his chest. And Ramarak slowly approaches Kong with open jaws.

But suddenly, an army of high speeding arrows were fired at him, it was coming from Brooks who was firing a large ballista firing multiple arrows once with high speed on the boat.

Soon Hiccup and the others saw them coming.

"Come on! Go!" Hiccup called as they ran to the boat as it nears.

"Come on! Hurry!" San yelled.

Brooks continues to fire, and Ramarak seeming having enough being shoot at. Begins to leave, and his tail smacks Kong in the face.

"Come on!" Ragnar said as he help everyone in.

Then the ballista stops firing, clearly out of ammo.

Ramarak soon noticed, and turns to his next target.

"Ragnar, a little help here!" Brooks yelled.

"I got it. She's temperamental. Watch out!" Ragnar approached.

Ramarak approaches the boat. And soon, Kong begins to break free of the chains. He manages to get to his feet, And begins to pull the chains off. And Ramarak got closer to the boat, Kong continues the break free of the chains. And then, one by one the chains snap and then Kong pulls free of the chain around his neck. And then raised his arms and then lets out a thunderous roar.

Ragnar continues to load the ballista, and sees Ramarak coming towards them.

* * *

Seeing this, and tries to give them some time.

Astrid loads the device again.

* * *

Kong begins to break free of the chains around his wrists, but notice that his right wrist is attached to chain with an anchor.

Astrid then aims the device the the Skullcrawler and then fires. It hits Ramarak on the right side of his face as he stops noticed it. And then it explodes and Ramarak screeches in pain trying to swipe it off of him. And his eye was destroyed.

Meanwhile, Ragnar has finally finished loaded the ballista.

"Clear!" He said.

"Clear!" Reles said.

Then Ragnar fires the ballista at the Skullcrawler, and Slivko, Reles, Mills and the dragons started firing as well.

"Come on!" Hiccup said.

Hiccup then begins to lead Ramarak away from the boat as he went after him. Then Kong jerks his right arm, pulling the anchor lose and free. And then, he pulls it back, and then throws it like a medieval flail. And with the anchor spinning.

The hook of the anchor hits Ramarak on the left shoulder, and was knock off his feet. And then Kong begin to pull the reptile towards him. Everyone watches as the clash of titans begin. And the twins started cheering as the fight went on.

Kong wraps the chain on Ramarak's neck and then threw him back. Kong got up again, and grabs Ramarak shutting his jaws. And then he threw the reptile over him, And Kong grabs Ramarak by the tail, spins and threw at the ridge where Astrid is still standing.

The thud of the impact was enough to knock Astrid off her feet and she fell over the edge. And Kong noticed.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted.

Astrid soon fell into the water below.

Kong then turn towards Ramarak as he knocks him off his feet. And then Kong punches him, and then he pull the anchor out of Ramarak's shoulder.

In the water, Astrid is still unconscious and sinks deeper.

Back with the fight, Ramarak snarls and lunges towards Kong, but he punches him. And Kong slams the flat side of the anchor on his head. Ramarak was knock into a roll, and as his got up. Kong then swung the anchor, and the anchor's hook slices the Skullcrawler's neck.

And then Ramarak slumps to the ground. And Kong drops the anchor.

* * *

Astrid is now 20 feet underwater, but then Kong reaches his right hand in the water. And scooped her out, but she was still out.

Then suddenly, Ramarak lunged with his jaws on Kong's left wrist. And the 2 were thrown back. Ramarak is still alive, and not ready to give up just yet.

He lunges at Kong as he caught him with his left hand holding him back. And then, Ramarak seemed to notice Astrid being in Kong's right hand. He then shot out his tongue, wrap it around his wrist. And begins to pull it to his mouth.

Kong tried to stop him, but Ramarak manages to pull his wrist into his mouth. And trying to get Astrid out of his hand, but then Kong grabs Ramarak's neck with his left arm. Using all of his strength he rips his hand out of his mouth. And pulls out his tongue and his stomach, and Ramarak was instantly dead as his body limped.

Then Ramarak's stomach falls out taking a bit a of small intestine with it. And Kong threw the Skullcrawler's body away.

And Kong gently sets Astrid down.

* * *

Soon after, Hiccup along with Toothless and Stormfly rushed over to her. And Hiccup grabs her ax.

And they found Astrid as Kong walks away.

"Astrid. Astrid!" Hiccup trying to wake her up. "Hey, hey, hey. Hey."

Then Astrid woke up and coughed out some water.

"You okay?"

Then they turned and looked towards Kong. And he stops and looks back at them. After a minute, Kong walks off.

And Astrid embraced Hiccup. And Stormfly nuzzled her.


	27. Returning Home: Family Reunion

After joining back with the others, they begin to leave the island on the boat for good. And everyone was mostly quiet.

"So what do you think, fellas?" Mills asked. "This was to home?"

"I think it is, brother?" Said Slivko.

"You sure we can't give you a lift home?" Fishlegs asked.

"We're sure. We know where to go." Said Reles.

"This place will change." Said Hiccup. "Word will get out. It always does."

"Well, not in our generation it's not." Astrid smiled.

"Sure, isn't." Heather agreeing with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the southern region of the island. At it's highest peek the Megaprimatus that the riders encountered looks across the island. He then chest beats and roars.

 _This... is Skull Island._

 _It's remote, secret, and is dangerous. Home to many creatures we've never thought even existed._

 _Home to so many unusually and dangerous creatures. Of course some were completely harmless to us that is._

 _We soon realize that dragons never lived here because it was too dangerous from them here with these creatures._

 _And as much as we learned on this trip, as much as information we had. We had to get rid of everything the notes, maps everything about these creatures. If word got out, we feared that the Dragon Hunters might return. And might destroy life of this island._

 _And we hope that the creatures of this island, will remain safe and unknown to the world._

 _At least, in our generation that is._

Back at the northern region at the northern bay, as the boat continues and heads out to open water.

At a bay, Kong appears from the ridges, and looks out. And after proving this island belongs to him, he then beats his chest as a sign of dominance. And then lets out a roar.

* * *

After returning home, the first thing the riders did was bringing Ragnar back to Berserker Island. They'd soon met with Dagur and Mala, and they explain where they been. And introduced Dagur to Ragnar which he was surprise to meet a uncle he never exist.

They soon arrived at the house where Ragnar's wife and son lives. And when he was ready, he went up to the door and knocked.

The door soon opens, and soon revealed his son now a grown man. And soon, his wife appeared and when she saw him. And first she thought she was seeing a ghost of him and drop a plate.

Ragnar smiled, and soon they hugged each other. Much of their son's confusion, and soon his mother told him that this is his father. And soon he shook his hand, and happy that he finally met his father.

And let's just say, that the riders had a few tears of joy of the reunion.

And Ragnar gave his sword to Astrid, knowing that this would be something her uncle would've done.

And after saying goodbye, the riders returned back home to Berk.

 **THE**

 **END**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME...**

On a uncharted island, a volcano begin to erupt.

And Hiccup came running out of the forest. With some small reptiles near him.

"RUN!" He shouted.

The others grew nervous knowing something is wrong.

"RUN!"

Then bursting from the tress and smoke, came a stampede of dragons and unknown species of large reptiles. The volcano let out a explosion as 2 colossal reptile with long neck ran. The riders ran as a lava bomb hots the ground near them.

The stampede continues as reptile bumps into a bluish gray one.

Fishlegs got behind some large logs, and a large boulder. And a small 2 legged green reptile rushed past him.

The riders held on to each other as the large reptile with back plates rams through the log on their right. And a wild Nadder leaps and rams through a branch knocking it down. And then, a large brown reptile with 3 horns and a frill rams through the log on their left after a wild Razorwhip jumps over is.

And on their right a large armored reptile and 2 long necked long legged reptiles ran past them. And 2 of the colossal reptile ran on their left, and a Slitherwing slithers between a gap of the boulder and log.

 **Prequel**

 **A New Island: Fallen Kingdom**

 **Coming Soon**

How will they survive this ancient island?


	28. Secret Ending

Sometime has pass, and Hiccup and Astrid has recently got a letter from Brooks and San saying about wanting to meet them for something. They were brought into their ship.

"What's taking so long?" Astrid getting impatient.

"I'm there coming now." Said Hiccup.

Then Brooks and San came in.

"Brooks, what is going on?" Hiccup asked.

"There's something to discuss." Said Brooks.

Brooks then brought some charts and old papers with something on them.

"This island is just the beginning." Brooks said.

"There's more out there." San said.

"What do you mean more?" Hiccup question.

"This world never belonged to us." Said Brooks. "It belonged to them. The question is, how long before they take it back."

"I thought this might something your familiar." San brought out a familiar object.

"The Dragon Eye." Hiccup gasped.

"This is a original of the one from the hunters." Said Brooks. "And I thought your dragon can help us show you what we're talking about."

Brooks place the Dragon Eye facing toward's the wall. And soon Toothless lights it up.

"Kong is not the only king." Said Brooks.

Soon they all looked as the Dragon Eye showed projected images of monstrous creatures. One was a colossal monster reptile, another was a large winged creature but wasn't a dragon. Then another of a large moth like monster, and another showed a 3 headed dragon like monster.

But the next one, showed something that made them really concern.

a image of the monster reptile with a fire blast, and was battling the 3 headed dragon monster. And both were in a colossal epic battle.

Then everything went black.

And then there was a massive roar of a large creature.


End file.
